Birthday
by SenaKD
Summary: With peace restored to the wizarding world, the students return to Hogwarts to complete their final year. Unlikely romance blossoms, but what happens when one student's finds out they might be expecting? WARNING: Smut, Childbirth, Mpreg, Slash. I do not own HP. Long live J.K. Happy Birthday Rosie!
1. Baby Surprise!

_Birthday Fic for my good friend Rosie. WARNINGS Smut, Mpreg, Slash. I do not know Harry Potter etc. Blessed Be JK!_

**Birthday**

Chapter One – May 8th 1999

Baby Surprise!

"I'm pregnant…" Draco Malfoy paused looking at the other boy's face. Harry Potter's expression turned from surprize to horror in a manner of seconds as he studied Draco for signs of jest.

"How is this possible?" he asked in disbelief rubbing his temples as the room grew warmer.

"I don't know! I didn't know it was possible! But I'm pretty sure it's yours from when we…." He trailed off blushing, which was impressive on his pale skin. He loosened his green and silver tie and sat down on the bed next to Harry. Sparks flew between them and the boys blushed even more.

"Someone's cursed us…haven't they?" Harry cleared his throat and tried to come up with a reason how this could have happened.

"Maybe…but whom? Who knows about…us?" Draco said in a strained voice, acutely aware of the closeness of Harry's hand resting on the bed next to his thigh.

"I only told Hermione…I didn't even tell Ron." Harry assured him taking a deep breath. The smell of Draco's shampoo filled his nose and he winced with restraint. The air around them felt like it was electrified.

"I didn't tell anyone." Draco swore, tracing the line of Harry's jaw with his eyes and noticing the way the afternoon sun streaming in the window of the dorm room made his dark hair glimmer.

"How did you find out?" Harry asked looking seriously into his stormy grey eyes.

"Well…after we…you know," He took a breath. "I started feeling sick and very tired for a couple of days, then I noticed this…" He pulled his shirt loose from his slacks, exposing his lower stomach. A small even, protrusion was growing there, prominent on his normally athletic form.

"But it's only been a week since…" Harry gasped.

"I went to Madame Pomfrey…she said judging by the current progress, the baby could be delivered by the end of next week." He said in a panicked voice.

"But how….duh…magic. I shouldn't be surprised by it anymore, but this…"he said shaking his head. He reached out to touch the small bump. Draco gave a small hiss with pleasure as he touched him and lay back on the bed. Harry grinned and pushed his shirt further of his chest, running his hands up this smooth, pale skin.

"You're having my baby" Harry growled his voice becoming husky with arousal. He lowered his head, to rest his ear on the small lump. Draco's hips rose automatically to meet him. He could hear a small shuffling noise inside, as if he could hear his baby growing. He turned his head and pressed his lips gently to his skin, causing the blonde to sigh happily. Harry wasted no more time and made quick work of his belt buckle and zipper, exposing his emerald satin boxer shorts. Draco sat up quickly placing a hand on his lovers head.

"Should we?" He asked concerned.

"You're already pregnant, what more trouble can you get into?" he asked sincerely and Draco shrugged laying back down on the bright red, Gryffindor bedspread and helped him to remove his pants and kicked of his shoes and socks. Harry stood to remove his own clothes and Draco unbuttoned his white shirt and wiggled out of it. Harry dipped down and planted another kiss his swelling belly, then moved to the swelling in his boxers. He licked a line along the elastic waistband causing the blonde to wiggle with pleasure.

"Harrrrry" he whined in a heated voice urging him forward. They had only been together once before and they had be reserved, unsure and cautious, this time would be different. Harry confidently gripped the garment between them and pulled. He grinned happily at the site on the bed before him. This blonde Slytherin boy was naked, ready for him. He captured his hard member in one hand, and used his foreskin to rub over his sensitive head. Draco writhed, gripping the sheets and Harry's body pulsed at the sight. This beautiful creature would soon give him a family, one of the only things he ever wanted growing up, family that loved him. He would always be there for his child and Draco if he would let him. He worked up a good rhythm on his soft spot and took pleasure in stopping suddenly just to watch him shake and gasp with the sudden change in sensation; sometimes the absence of sensation is as powerful as the touch itself. Draco started to thrust his hips into Harry's hand and he could tell he was getting close. He stopped again suddenly and Draco gasped and gritted his teeth. Harry sat down on the each of the bed next to him with his feet firmly on the hard wood floors.

"Come here" He ordered. Draco wasted no time in climbing into Harry's lap, putting one knee either side of Harry's hips, the blonde wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and engaged him in a passionate kiss.

"Lube…" Harry gasped when they broke their kiss to breathe. Draco bent his slender body towards the bedside table, without leaving his lap and wiggled the draw open grabbing the small bottle of lube and sitting up. Harry lent back on his hands and admired the view; this boy who had once been his enemy was now eagerly applying the slippery liquid with a look of desire on his face.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco whispered as he chucked the bottle onto the bed next to them.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life" Harry grinned and sitting up, he captured the other boy's lips again while pressing the tip of his penis to Draco slippery entrance. Draco rocked eagerly, accepting his girth. The pair sat still for a moment entangled together, just enjoying the sensation of being as close as they can be.

"I think I love you" Harry whispered into Draco's neck. Draco pulled back looking his lover in the face for reassurance. Harry smiled lovingly at him and pushed a little deeper inside. Draco let his head roll back, enjoying every inch.

"I love you too" he gasped at the celling, bracing himself on Harry's shoulders he move his hips up and down, riding his cock with abandon. Harry could talk no more as Draco's muscles clenched around him. As their rhythm increased so did their noises, Harry covered Draco's mouth as he moaned loudly, Harry bit his tongue and grunted with effort. Sweat began to bead on their skins, which glisten in the afternoon sunlight. It didn't take the boys long to reach the point of no return, Harry gripped Draco's hips now and push as deep as he could before empting his load into his lover at the same time Draco was exploding over Harry's well defined abs. The two collapsed back onto the bed, breathing heavily and cuddled naked together on Harry's bed.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked after a while. Draco raised his head from Harry's chest to look him in the face.

"Have a shower?" Draco asked with a grin. Harry raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled.

"Well…yes. But I mean with the baby?" He asked becoming serious. Draco sat up, pulling his knees up to his chest, fear leaking into his features. "Where will we go? How will we hide it from the rest of the school? Or those who would wish us harm?" Harry continued firing of questions before he could answer. Draco put a finger to Harry's lips to quiet him.

"We will talk to the Headmistress. She will know what to do. No doubt Madame Pomfrey has informed her by now, perhaps she already has a plan?" He wondered hopefully, because he sure as hell had no idea what would happen next.

_A/N: More chapters to come. Please Review!_


	2. Sharing is Caring

_A/N: Chapter two here we go. WARNINGS Smut, Mpreg, Slash. I do not know Harry Potter etc. Blessed Be JK!_

Chapter Two – May 9th 1999

Sharing is Caring

_The following day_

The unlikely couple entered the golden spiralling staircase that led to the headmistress' office together. Once inside, hidden from prying eyes their hands automatically interlaced. They always felt the strong pull to be touching. They paused at the large oak doors, looked at each other meaningfully and pushed the doors open prepared to face the music.

"Ah, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, take a seat." Headmistress Minerva McGonagall said briskly pointing towards, two seats in front of her desk. "Madame Pomfrey has informed me of your….situation." she said as she returned to her seat. The boys shifted uncomfortably in their chairs, but remained quiet. "I have spoken with Molly Weasley and she has agreed to take you in, until the birth of your child and look after the baby until you are able to make other arrangements, once you have completed the school year." The boys looked uncertain and relieved. "She will come to take you home once it is no longer possible to hide the fact." She said promptly, "I suggest you tell, Mr Weasley before he finds out from this mother" she added with a twinkle in her eye.

"Thanks, Headmistress." Harry said. Draco still looked unsure, perhaps it was the idea of being in the Weasley's home.

"That will be all boys and I suggest you are not seen together anymore, as it might arouse suspicion from other students and keep it hidden Draco" she said pointedly looking at his belly. Draco pulled his robe closed around him and blushed. She stood to indicate they were expected to leave now; they took the hint and exited the office. Standing in the entrance way to the stairs, the couple took a moment together before they faced the rest of the school. The embraced, Harry run his fingers over Draco's back in a reassuring manner and Draco hummed contently.

"My back hurts" he whispered and Harry chuckled. Draco growled.

"I'm sorry" Harry said trying to be sensitive. He kissed Draco's neck and his lover shuddered.

"We should go before things get…out of hand, in the Headmistress' stairwell." The blonde said half joking, but becoming aroused.

"Okay, well take alternate routes and meet me in my dorm in an hour?" Harry asked and Draco nodded in agreement. The boys gave each other one last peck on the lips then made their way down.

_Later that day_

There was a knock on the dorm door, the boys were just putting the final pieces of clothing back on, they couldn't resist a quick one while they waited for others.

"Come in" Harry called out after a glance at Draco, to make sure he was fully clothed and that there were no signs that they had recently been in the throes of passion. He was straightening his pillow as the door clicked open.

"What is he doing here!" Ron Weasley was demanding before he was even inside the door.

"I was hoping we could all be mature about his…" Harry replied rolling his eyes. Draco looked unsure.

"Ron, dear" Hermione Granger cleared her throat and gripped her boyfriend shoulders, pushing him forwards so the she and his sister Ginny could enter.

"We can be" Ginny assured Harry, glaring at her brother. Ginny and Harry had broken up shortly before they returned to Hogwarts. With the war over they both realised it was the situation that had brought them together, without it they had only sexual attraction and being together brought back horrible memories of fear and death. Ron grumbled a bit, folded his arms and lent glaring against the dresser draws.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked reassuringly. Harry paced a little, looking from each of his friends to his lover and back.

"Well…I eh…Draco and I" He cleared his throat awkwardly "we have been together for about two weeks" he rushed the last part. Ron looked at him puzzled for a moment then became outraged.

"You didn't tell us!" His voice was beginning to rise. He looked at Hermione for support but she gave him an awkward look. "You knew!" he snapped, "You told Hermione but you didn't tell me!" he demanded of Harry.

"I wonder why Ron!" Ginny said exasperated. "Look how you're reacting." She shook her head at her brother. "I'm surprised, but I'm happy for you guys." She looked wearily at Draco.

"But he was a death eater!" Ron practically yelled.

"Calm down Ron or I'll jinx you!" Hermione threaten.

"I made a mistake, my parents pressured me and I trusted them" Draco spoke for the first time and everyone turned to listen to him, Ron growing redder every moment but holding his tongue. "I can't take back what I did, but I am deeply sorry, I…" Draco faltered he sat down on the bed and put his face in his hands. Harry went to his side and held him. He turned to glare at Ron but his face had softened and he looked less angry.

"I didn't mean to upset you, this is just gonna take some getting used to." Ron backed down.

"You were very brave for telling us Harry" Ginny piped up again.

"Thank you guys" Harry took a deep breath and stood up. "There's one other thing and it's kind of big so if you could just keep calm…" He glanced at Ron, who was staring out the window now.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked him, listening intently.

"Well, ah…this is hard to explain but…someone must have cursed us…" He gestured to Draco who was wiping tears from his eyes, but looking from Hermione to Ginny to Harry and avoiding Ron.

"What?!" Ginny and Ron said together, Hermione just waited patiently.

"Draco…" Harry turned to Draco "do you want to tell them?" he asked. Everyone turned to look at him expectantly.

"Well…I'm…p-pregnant." He stuttered. There was a moment of silence as everyone processed this new piece of information.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Ron freaked out.

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny responded.

"How…" Hermione asked in shock "Oh...wait I've read about a rare spell that could do this…but" She thought for a moment, "I need to go to the library." She started backing towards the door.

"There is something else…" Harry reached out a hand to stop her. Ron hadn't spoken since his outburst.

"I'm sorry Ron, I know this is a lot to deal with all at once, but I thought it best you hear it from us…" he paused to gage his reaction, he just looked numb.

"Mrs Weasley, has agreed to take us in until the birth…and then look after the baby until we finish school..." He watched Ron nod in disbelief.

"Wonderful. But the school year is almost over; wouldn't we be finished before the baby is due?" Ginny spoke.

"Ah…that's the other thing…" Harry replied "the pregnancy seems to be progressing rather quickly…" Draco stood and lifted his shirt, the bump had grown from a slight curve to a rounder bump. Ginny gasped and stepped forward, as if to touch it and paused remembering whose belly it was.

"It's okay" Draco smile reassuringly. She cautiously put her fingertips to his pale skin and gave a small laugh of surprise as the bump pulsed. She grinned from Draco to Harry.

"You're going to me daddies!" She gushed happily. "When…?" She added.

"Madame Pomfrey thinks as soon as the end of the next week!" Harry said with a mixture of excitement and fear.

"Oh wow!" Hermione gushed stepping forward to inspect the belly too. Ron shook his head and marched out of the dorm.

"Oh…Ron!" Hermione called after him. "I'm sorry Harry…he will come around. He always does. Congratulations, but I'll talk to you later…okay?" she said quickly and made to leave again.

"Of course…thank you, Hermione." He nodded at her as she left the room.

"Congratulations guys" Ginny said hugging Harry around the neck, when she ended the embrace she looked to Draco unsure. "Can I hug you?" she asked him.

"Sure…" Draco replied opening his arms. She went to him and intertwined her arms around him for a brief moment then released him and took her leave.

"That went better than I expected." Harry laughed pulling Draco into his arms.

"That went well?" He asked unsure.

"For Ron…yeah that went well." He laughed again and captured Draco's lips in a kiss.

_A/N: Please Review!_


	3. Pumpkin Pasties

_A/N: WARNINGS Smut, Mpreg, Slash. I do not know Harry Potter etc. Blessed Be JK!_

Chapter Four – May 13th 1999

Pumpkin Pasties

_Four Days Later_

The great hall was bustling with activity, the smells of breakfast were wafting through the entrance hall as Harry entered with Hermione, carrying a huge stack of books from the library and Ron juggled a slightly small stack and her book bag, which bulged at the seams. Harry glanced at the Slytherin table, while his friends found some spare bench at the long table. He gave a small smile when he spotted Draco's very distinct white blonde hair in the ocean of students. There had been a large surge of students returning for an eighth year to redo the classes they had missed during the war, so Hogwarts had never seen so many young people at one time. Students of other areas of Europe had chosen to begin or finished their schooling at the famous Hogwarts, site of the final battle for the wizarding world.

Harry quickly turned away, fighting to urge to go and sit with his lover for fear of prosecution, by the other students and took his seat in between, Ron and Seamus Finnegan, they were tucking into oatmeal and blueberries muffins at piece. Hermione was eating jam toast and flipping pages of one of the books she had stack where her plate should have been. Harry spotted the scrambled eggs and bacon and made a grab for them before someone else could, loading up his plate. Just as he was tucking into his eggs he heard a roar of laughter from the other side of the hall and craned his neck to see what the commotion was. They were just in time to spot Draco, walking very quickly towards the exit of the hall, holding his robes tightly around himself.

"He looked like he was about to cry" Hermione whispered hoarsely across Ron's chest at Harry, he turned back to look at her just as Draco vanished through the doors.

"Do you think they know?" Harry asked worriedly glancing around the table to see if the other Gryffindors were playing any attention to their conversation. A few first years were staring at him, but he was used to that, it most likely had nothing to do with Draco and everything to do with the fact he was now even more famous then he was before the War.

Harry gave her a pointed looked and glanced at the first years. They both sat up-right and took another bite of their breakfast, trying to look inconspicuous. Harry gave it a moment then very calmly stood up, collected his book bag from the floor and said rather louder then he needed to that he was going to help Professor Hagrid set up the enclosure for their magical creatures class first thing and made a hasty but dignified retreat. Ron, still licking his spoon and gave his girlfriend a confused look.

"Did Hagrid ask us to help him?"

"Oh…Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes, "have some more porridge" she shook her head as he shrugged and reached for the bowl of sticky brown gloop.

Harry made it to the entrance hall, but Draco was nowhere to be seen, where would he have gone? Perhaps the dungeons, he would not be able to follow him there. He thought for a moment and headed for the astronomy tower. It had been that very room where they had meet on that fateful night, they had made love for the first time under the stars. He ran and reached the top of the flight of stairs, quite breathless. He would have breathed a sigh of relief if he had the air in his lungs to do so when he saw Draco sitting on the edge of one of the tall windows, a silhouette of his protruding stomach in sharp relief.

Draco quickly pulled his robes closed, but when he realised it was Harry whimpered, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. Harry went to him and knelt on the hard stone floor, so he could wrap his arms around under Draco's arms holding him as closely as he could.

"What…happen?" Harry gasped still breathing heavily. Draco held him tighter still and heaved a humongous sob before answering.

"P-Pansy…told me to lay off the p-pumpkin p-p-pasties!" He wailed. Harry bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. He had feared the worse, which had not been other students implying that Draco was getting fat. But this was a sign they wouldn't be able to hide the pregnancy much longer.

"Oh my darling, you're not fat, you're just right, you're growing my baby remember?" He kissed the side of his neck still in their tight embrace, "We will have to get Mrs Weasley to come and collect you". Draco started shaking his head desperately. He did not want to go; he didn't want to be away from Harry.

"I will be there at the first sign of labour, I promise." Harry reassured him, knowing he was in protested, "It will raise suspicion if we both disappear from classes at the same time."

"I know, I know" Draco wined grumpily. Harry pulled back so he would plant a kiss on his lips, he moved from there to his swollen belly, placing his ear on the mound. He heard watery noises and felt a small foot, kick him in the cheek. Draco gasped when Harry jumped back, the boys grinned at each other.

"The baby kicked me!" he said in awe.

"It started this morning." Draco beamed nodding.

"I can't wait to meet our baby" Harry heart swelled with pride.

"Me too" Draco leaned forward to kiss him again, just as a distant echo of students voices travelled in from the ground below the window.

"Crap, class is about to start, I better go." Harry stood and offered his hand to Draco, who took it and stood up awkwardly, "You had better go tell Madame Pomfrey what happen, okay?" Harry gave his lover a reassuring look, kissed him one last time and dashed from the room.

_That evening_

They were to meet Mr and Mrs Weasley at the Hog's Heads Inn one of the local pubs in Hogsmeade, the small wizarding town. Hagrid meet the boys at the underground entrance to Hogwarts. They clambered into the opposite end of the wooden boat that Hagrid had chosen and dragged Draco's bags in afterwards. The boat had seemed much bigger the first time when they travelled across the great lake. Eight long years ago they had made this trip, my how things had changed.

"A'right Harry?" Hagrid asked inspecting his face intently. Harry nodded and cuddled closer to Draco.

"Ready" he responded and the boat began its steady journey out of the underground dock and across the vast lake. The giant squid danced alongside them, barely visible in through darkness. The crisp autumn air whipped at their faces, Draco buried his cold nose in Harry's shoulder and shuddered a little, Harry held him closer wrapping his arm around him.

"'ere we are, boys" Hagrid had barely said a word since he had been informed of the situation, Harry strongly suspected he disapproved. Of all the people, he thought would overreact Hagrid had not been one of them.

"Thank you Hagrid" Harry replied once they jumped out of the boat and one the soft shore of the great lake. Hagrid nodded gruffly and pushed the boat off the shore.

"We've upset him…" Draco said grimly.

"I think he is just concerned about me, don't worry." Harry soothed him and helped him carry his things up the slightly muddy path and out on to the platform for the Hogwarts Express. The boys trudge quietly through the village, passing all their favourite shops from their years spent visiting Hogsmeade; they were all closed up for the night. Most of the damage had been repaired since the Death Eater had taken over the small town just a year ago this month. As they approach the pub the door opened creating a rectangle of light on the dry cobbled street and Mrs Weasley stepped outside arms wide to embrace them and usher them inside.

Inside the squashed, rather unclean, and begrimed room, the couple were greeted by Mr Weasley and the aging Inn owner, who was none other than Aberforth Dumbledore, the late Headmaster's brother. The room was lit only by a few melting candles and the glowing fire in the dirty hearth and was otherwise empty of any other guests, either in their rooms upstairs or otherwise engaged. Aberforth offered them pumpkin juice and pie and they sat by bay windows that were so coated with muck, if they hadn't just come in out of the cold night air, you would be hard pressed to say whether it were night or day in here. The group chose a table and took their seats. Draco watched Mrs Weasley inspect the floor and decide to place her bag on the chair next to her, and upon noticing the state stone floors, for himself he decided to do the same with his bags.

When the group was finally settled, with something to eat and drink, they discussed logistics.

"I have borrowed a Ministry car, they are faster than muggle cars, but it will still be late when we arrive back at The Borrow." Mr Weasley said matter-of-factly but with no animosity. Mrs Weasley seemed worried but with a hit of excitement for though Harry wasn't her biological child she had claimed him as one of her brood and would do the same for his children. Draco and Harry's unborn child would be her second grandchild born this month, with the birth of her eldest son, Bill and Fleur's daughter, whom they named Victoire, born on the anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts.

"Yes, it seemed the safest option, in your condition dear" she said patting Draco on the wrist. He just nodded, gripping Harry's hand tightly. "Don't you worry, I send for Harry the moment things get started alrighty?" she tired reassuring him.

"Thank you" Draco spoke for the first time since they had arrived at the Inn, in a small and unsure voice. He was not the same boy who had teased her son and Harry so much during their first years at Hogwarts the War had changed him.

"Owl me as soon as you arrive" Harry ordered Draco he nodded fervently, his eyes beginning to well-up. "Shhh…it's okay" he trying to soothed the other boy, by touching his cheek gently. He wished more than anything that he did not have to return to the castle, leaving Draco alone with the Weasleys, not for a minute did he believe they would be cruel or rude to him, but he knew it would be less then comfortable for him. The adults averted their eyes and talked among themselves during this interaction.

"Right we best me off, long trip" Mr Weasley said gruffly as he stood and prepared to leave, by grabbing Draco's bag. Harry gave his lover a reassuring look as Draco started to look panicked, his eyes widening and lips going thin.

"It's alright, come on" Harry stood and coaxed Draco to his feet and guided the reluctant boy, somewhat forcefully, towards the door.

"Thank you Aberforth" Mrs Weasley touch the old man's shoulder.

"You're very welcome" he replied kindly before ushering them out of his establishment.

The group stepped down a side ally, uncovering a sleek black car parked in the shadows. Mr Weasley put Draco's things in the boot of the car and Harry open the back door to helped Draco slip into the vinyl covered seats, he crouched down by the open door and leaned in capturing Draco tear soaked face in his hands and kissing him goodbye. Mrs Weasley who had climbed into the front passenger seat next to her husband cleared her throat and the boys broke away.

"I'll see you soon" Harry said pulling away.

"Okay…" Draco squeaked, his voice tight from crying.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy" He said it like he meant it.

"I love you too, Harry Potter" Draco gave him a watery smile before Harry shut the door and banged twice on the boot. Mrs Weasley was waving out the window as the car pulled away and was gone in the darkness, too fast for human eyes to see. Harry apperrated to the gates of Hogwarts and let himself in.

_A/N: Please Review!_


	4. Unfaithful

_WARNINGS: Smut. I do not know Harry Potter etc. Blessed Be JK!_

Chapter Four – May 14th 1999

Unfaithful

_Early the following morning_

Harry woke to a loud peaking sound on his dorm-room window. He quickly rolled over, threw back the curtains of his four-poster and leapt from his bed, only to fall face-first onto the rug, because in his haste his ankle had caught in the sheet and trapped him to his bed.

"Owww" he groaned, untangled his foot and opening the window. The medium size barn owl, fluttered inside and settled on a stack of books. It was still dark out, but with a hint of sunrise on the horizon. Taking the letter from the bird and walking back to the bed, he located his essentials on his bedside table and stuffed his glasses on his face before using his wand to create enough light to see by. Cracking open the envelope, he pulled out a piece of parchment and read.

_H._

_I made it, settling in okay._

_I can't wait to see you and our baby soon._

_I love you._

_Always yours_

_D._

Short but sweet. Harry sighed and flopped back on his pillow; he held the letter to his chest and stared at the billowing curtains above him. After a moment he decided he couldn't go back to sleep, so got up, dressed and went down to the common room. He stopped in the stairwell when he spotted Ginny Weasley sitting in an armchair, staring into the fire. She hadn't noticed him yet and he watched her for a few moments, before shuffling his feet on the last few steps to alert her. She glanced up at him and smiled.

"Couldn't sleep either?" she asked him, turning in her chair to look at him.

"Owl" Harry muttered dropping into a chair next to her, with a yawn. The warmth of the fire on his out-stretched feet he asked "How 'bout you?" he glanced at her, she looked older.

"The nightmares…you know" she let out a tired sigh her smile vanishing. Harry nodded his dreams were often plagued by the War and all the horrible things they had witnessed and experienced.

"You wanna talk about it?" Harry asked unsure.

"I can't…" she said tightly, holding back tears.

"I'm sorry, Ginny" He said honestly, he hadn't meant to pry, "come here aye?" he said opening his arms and gesturing for her to sit in his lap. He had held her many times like this before, when the nightmares woke her. She didn't hesitate, but climbed into his chair with him, curling her legs up under herself and resting her head on his shoulder. Harry waited for her to settle, before wrapping his arms around her and rubbing his hand up and down her back. Her breath on his neck made him shiver. He had forgotten what it was like to hold a women, she was so small in comparison to Draco. Thinking of his lover made him miss him even more.

"Draco made it safely to your place last night, your parents looked…well." Harry felt Ginny smile against his collar bone.

"Old, you mean?" and she gave a little giggle.

"I suppose so…" He chuckled making Ginny's head bounce on his chest.

"I've missed you, Harry" Ginny whispered becoming serious.

"I've missed you too Ginny" she lifted her head and looked in to his bright green eyes, they sparkled in the firelight. Harry became very aware of how close they were; his lips tingled and he noticed he wanted to press them to hers. Feeling uncomfortable with this realisation he cleared his throat and loosened his grip around her waist. The mantle over the fire became suddenly very interesting. He relaxed when he felt her shift, but became quickly tense again, when instead of standing, she slipped her legs either side of his thighs and her warm centre coming to rest, against the thin fabric of his pyjama pants, her night slip had risen up her legs exposing her pale pink knickers. He stirred, he couldn't help it, she was a very attractive women and very little separated the couple.

"Ginny…I" he protested breathlessly still looking intently at the fireplace, but he stopped short when she lay her soft lips to his exposed throat.

"Shhh…" she whispered rocking her hips slightly over his ever hardening member.

'Traitor' he thought angrily at his penis, as he ran his hand over her tight buttock and into her long auburn locks. He savoured every small movement of her hips, every gentle kiss on his neck and chin. By the time she reached his earlobe and gave it a little nibble, his pyjama pants strained. He automatically rose to meet her grinding hips and she gasp, her fingers slipped into his dark hair and she rocked harder. Her nails on her other hand begun to dig into his shoulder as she brace herself, she dry humped him for a few more minutes and just when he thought he could restraint himself no more, the virgin on top him froze above him.

Her head rolled back and tiny little shivers in each of her muscles, let him know she was cumming. His guilt forgotten for a moment and encouraged by her orgasm, he grabbed her hips and pushed into her harder. She whimpered with pleasure, biting her lip to stop from crying out. She suddenly gasped, she had been holding her breath. Her chest rising and falling, drinking in the air, she collapsed on to his shoulder again, tiring to breathe quietly. After a moment, Ginny rose from his lap, his boner still apparent in his lap.

"I'm so sorry Harry" Ginny whispered and dashed for the girl's dormitories.

Harry sat there for a moment stunned, as the sun began to rise, illuminating the room in a pale white glow. The fabric over his crotch cooled, wet with her juices, his cock strained again as he realised this. Something would have to be done. He stood and quickly dashed up the stairwell, taking the steps two at a time. Another floor had be added to the tower, private dorm rooms had been added for the oldest students, so by the time he reached his room on the top floor, he was quite breathless. He reached for his door handle just as the room across the circular landing opened and a blearily-eyed red-head stuck his head out.

"Alright Harry, what's the rush?" Ron mumbled at him.

"Nothing's wrong" He gasped at the brother of the women who had just done this to him, without turning his hips towards him, "I need more sleep" he continued and opened his door. Ron nodded and disappeared back into his room, closing the door behind him. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and quickly entered his room, locking the door behind him. His pyjama pants were gone before he reached his bed, where he collapsed backwards onto the rumbled sheets. His member already in his hand, he gave it three quick strokes and exploded over his hand lower stomach, grunting loudly and writhing on the bed.

Harry woke suddenly, an hour later when his alarm went off, signally the fact he was expected in his potion's class soon. He was sprawled on the bed, pants-less and covered in dried semen. It hadn't been a dream.

'Shit' he thought. Had he been unfaithful? He hadn't even kissed her, she had just... he groaned and rolled over burying his face in his blankets, angry that he was becoming aroused once more but the thought of that beautiful women climaxing above him was burned in his memory. Ron banged on his door calling out to him to hurry up, putting to rest any ideas of one last wank before breakfast. He got up and dragged himself into bathroom to clean off and dressed quickly before facing his best friend.

_A/N: Please Review! _


	5. Faux-gina

A/N: I refuse to believe Hedwig in dead, LONG LIVE HEDWIG! _WARNINGS Smut, Mpreg, Slash. I do not know Harry Potter etc. Blessed Be JK!_

Chapter Five – May 20th 1999

Faux-Gina

_Six days later_

In the early hours of the morning, screams from the guest-room on the second floor sent Mrs Weasley running in her slippers and nightdress. She entered the room with a quick knock, puffing slightly to find Draco sitting up in his bed looking into his blankets with a horrified expression on his face.

"What is it, Dear?" Mrs Weasley said as she stepped closer to the bed. Draco just gasped wordlessly, like a fish out of water at what he had found. Draco startled when Mrs Weasley touched his hand on the outstretched blanket, he hadn't noticed her enter. She leaned forward to look over the blanket and glanced down. What she saw there made her gasped.

"Oh dear…" She muttered stepping back. "I don't want to alarm you dearie, but I think you are…transforming" Draco stopped staring at his genitals and met her warm brown eyes and lowered the blanket, "It must be a function of the spell or potion that caused this, it must be almost…time." Molly nodded a little too often, backing towards the door.

"But…will it change back...right?" Draco asked her getting more panicked.

"I would imagine so, but we will consult with Madame Pomfrey, I'll write to her now" Mrs Weasley continued to nod.

"And Harry?" He looked hopeful.

"Yes Dearie, I'll send for Harry, right away" she said before turning and dashing from the room. She had never seen anything like it and she was a little rattled. Because underneath his member his testacies had all but disappeared and neat folds of a vagina were beginning to form allow with an opening. She had been beginning to wonder how it was all going to work. She had heard that muggles had perfected the practice of cutting their babies out of their bellies, if it wasn't possible to do it naturally but witches were made of tougher stuff and complications were rare in the wizarding world. God knows she had delivered her seven children naturally. Even the twins had been of no concern.

She shuddered as she reached the living room and went to her stash of parchment and quills in a cabinet near her grandfather clock. She glanced at her family representations. As all of her children except Ginny had moved out, new places had replaced the old ones and the new family members had been added. _'MORTAL PERIL'_ still sat at the twelve o'clock position, but to her relief had not be used for some-time. Mr Weasleys hand pointed at the one o'clock mark which read '_WORK' _as did her four oldest surviving sons. At the two and three and four marks read; _'HOSPITAL' 'TRAVELING' 'PUB'._ Her daughter in-law Fleur and newest to be added, her first granddaughter, Victoire pointed at the five o'clock position which read _'HOME'_. Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione's arms pointed to the six o'clock mark which read _'SCHOOL'. _These were followed by _'PRISON', 'LOST', 'QUIDDITCH' _and _'DIAGON ALLEY'_. Lastly at the number eleven o'clock position, read _'THE BORROW', _which her own clock arm was pointing to currently.

Assured everyone she loved were where they should be she carried the writing equipment to the kitchen table and set about writing three prompt letters to Hogwarts.

_Minerva_

_I believe the time has come for Harry to join me here at The Borrow_

_Thing have progressed. Hope all is well._

_Molly Weasley._

Molly read over the letter, nodded and slipped it into an envelope and began on the next letter to the medi-nurse.

_Poppy_

_As you know I now have Mr Malfoy in my care. _

_Something unusual has occurred that I'm not knowledgeable enough to manage. _

_Your advice would be greatly welcome._

_Mr Malfoy seems to be forming the required equipment for the delivery. _

_Have you had a case like this before? _

_Also he would like to know if everything will return to normal after the birth?_

_Hear from you soon._

_Molly Weasley._

Molly sealed this letter in a different envelope and finished Harry's letter before handed them all to the family owl.

"Hogwarts, please" she told the bird before it fluttered out into the early morning sky. She breathed a sigh of relief and put the kettle on the stove.

_Later that morning_

The great hall suddenly filled with owls, delivering the morning post. The volume increased, with the flapping of wings and the excitement of the students. Harry looked up from his warm porridge, like he had every morning since Draco had left Hogwarts, waiting for news of his unborn child's arrival. He scanned the birds looking out for his snowy white our Hedwig, she would stand out like a jewel among all the brown and black owls, but he did not see her. Just as he was about to give up and return to his breakfast, an owl he recognized as the Weasley's, swooped passed him and dropped a small scroll into his orange juice.

"Ah!" He yelped, fishing it out.

"Oh…here" Hermione said whipping out her wand and pointing it at the moist letter. "_Exaresco_" pronounced clearly, giving it a little flick. Instantly the paper, dried in his hands.

"Thanks Hermione" he was now able to pull the small pink ribbon off and unravel it.

"You're welcome Harry" She replied but watched as he read.

_Harry_

_Everything is well, do not panic but I suggest you make your way here, my love._

_Things are progressing. He wants you here with him now._

_Looking forward to seeing you soon. _

_Molly. _

Harry stood suddenly knocking his spoon onto the floor with a clatter. Hermione looked at him knowingly. Ron just looking confused.

"I have to go!" Harry said with a grin. "See you in transfig!" he called over his shoulder as he dashed from the great hall. He wanted to get to class before others so he could talk to the Headmistress before class started.

He meet the elderly transfiguration professor in the hall by the class and followed her in.

"I take it, Molly sent you a letter also" She asked knowingly while Harry caught his breathe.

"Yes…"He breathe deeply in through his nose and out his mouth. She nodded.

"I have spoken to Poppy and she wishes to accompany you, so she can inspect the patient" she said matter-of-factly but a small smile curled the edge of her mouth. She was happy for Harry, as long as it didn't interfere with his NEWTS. God knows enough had interrupted it already. She spared a thought for those lost during the War. It had affected and touched the life of every witch and wizard in England.

"Okay, when?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Tonight, the two of you will go the school boundaries then apperrate from there" she said as she prepared the chalkboard for the class. NEWTS level classes were complex.

"Thank you, Headmistress" Harry replied and grab a stack of advance text-books from her table and began handing them out, as the first of the students trickled in for their morning class. He had just placed the last book on the back desk when Hermione and Ron entered.

"What happen?" Hermione asked immediately. The trio took their seats together and spoke in hushed voices.

"I'm going tonight" Harry grinned from ear to ear.

"Wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed gripping Harry's arm. "Owl us as soon as it…happens, I have a theory about it, but I need to know about the…birth" she whispered.

"Congratz mate" Ron chimed in.

"Thanks Ron" Harry said serious to his best friend. He had not expected to be a father so soon, but he was a proud as punch and a bit frighten but very excited.

'_Daddy' _He thought happily to himself and turned back to face the front of the room as McGonagall clear her throat authoritatively.

"Animagus forms" She announced the subject clearly and everyone bristled with excitement.

_A/N: Please Review!_


	6. Amazing

_A/N: This chapter just sort of crept in here, I hope you enjoy it. Promise I'll get to the birth soon, you can skip it if you don't really care for just smut_. _WARNINGS Smut, Mpreg, Slash. I do not know Harry Potter etc. Blessed Be JK!_

Chapter Six – 21st May 1999

Amazing

_The following day_

It was after midnight before Harry and Draco could be alone. The Weasleys had fussed over them all night. Making sure they were fed and watered and had everything they needed. Harry had waited patiently until Madame Pomfrey had seen him, done a full check-up and left for the night giving Draco a full bill of health, as far as a pregnant teenage boy was normal. Mrs Weasley had bid them goodnight and seeing no reason they could not share the room, they were both young adults now and it's not as if he could become any more pregnant, she had retired to bedroom with Mr Weasley for the night, promising them a big breakfast in the morning.

"Can I see it?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"I guess, but don't laugh!" Draco said a little embarrassed. Harry took the liberty of pulling back Draco's blankets and helping him to slip his pyjama pants down. Draco lifted his legs slightly and Harry saw it for the first time.

"Oh…"He gasped, but was careful not to laugh. It did look unusual, a cross between male and female genitals. For the most part it looked like a vagina; however his penis looked like an overly large clitoris. Everything else seemed to be fully formed, there was a clear opening and not that Harry had seen many vaginas up close, but it looked like a nice one as far as he was concerned.

"What?" Draco asked unsure.

"It's kinda like that crazy Japanese porn that Seamus Finnigan, is always talking about." Harry commented.

"Great!" Draco huffed pulling his blanket back up and crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry!" Harry begged climbing into Draco's lap with a chuckle, placing a leg either side of his outstretched legs under the blankets. "I didn't mean anything by it, forgive me!" he gave Draco a cheesy grin and puppy dogs eyes until the blonde's anger melted. He gave a small smile and unfolded his arms so he could wrapped them around Harry's back, pulling him closer, as close as the huge bump in his belly would allow.

"I think there is something between us" Harry joked and Draco laughed.

"It has been far too long since we have been this close" Draco whispered into Harry's shoulder has he held him. Harry laid his head on Draco's soft hair and nodded in agreement.

"I've missed you" he said as he pulled back so he could look into his boyfriend's stormy grey eyes.

"I've mis…"Draco started to replied, but Harry cut him off by grabbing hold of both sides of his face and drawing him into a kiss. The kiss deepened when Draco gave up on speech and just kissed him back. Draco's pyjama pants were still around his knees and the thin blanket allowed for maximum friction against Harry's jeans. His lust grew along with his member. He leaned to the right slightly and Harry rolled off him onto the bed next to him, pouting like a child, who didn't get a lolly. As quickly as his huge belly would allow he knelt on his knees in the bed, wiggled out of his loose pants, by kicking them onto the floor and made quick work of Harry's belt. Seeing where this was going, Harry helped him to pull his jeans down his long legs and discard them on the carpet, quickly followed by his underpants.

He took Harry's length in his hand and started to work it. Harry sighed contentedly and rested his hands behind his head as he lay back on the pillows. Draco smirked at his relaxed position and gave Harry a quick and fast burst of simulation. This caused Harry to shudder and his arms flying up to hold the head board, Draco stopped it as suddenly as he started and Harry groaned, writhing. His hips searching for Draco's hand, his eyes snapped open and he glared in protest. Draco giggled happily at the reaction. Harry rolled his eyes and relaxed again as Draco took hold of him again, but this time just gently worked him for another ten minutes, until pre-cum beaded on the tip of his penis and he whimpered helplessly, Draco could feel himself becoming wet in between his legs, his new equipment working as he supposed it should.

"Please" Harry gasped reaching out to take hold of Draco's forearm.

"I don't want to be on top…"Draco whispered a little abashedly, feeling self-conscious of his changing body.

"eh… we don't have to if you don't think…"Harry didn't finished his sentence. "We could just…" he stopped short again he didn't know what to say.

"Spoon?" Draco asked with a shrug. Harry nodded and Draco lay down next to him, facing away. His bare lower half exposed. Admiring the view for a moment, Harry hesitated as he reached out to touch the pale skin over his hip bone, but then slipped his fingers gentle down in between his buttocks. Harry felt his eyebrows rise with surprised when he found moisture there. He delved deeper into his new folds and found them slick.

"You're wet" he said his voice husky with arousal and surprize. Draco said nothing but made encouraging movements and noises as he focused on the unusual but pleasurable sensations of Harry's fingers touching places he didn't previously possess. Draco began making desperate whimpers and reach back with one arm to pull Harry's hips closer. Harry slipped his fingers out of his new entrance and spread some of the juices backwards. He snuggled his hips in behind his lover, they fit together like a erotic puzzle perfectly. Harry used Draco's hips just under this swollen belly as leverage and lined his member up, using the tip to carefully rub on his back entrance, which slowing allow him inside. Draco pushed backwards taking him more deeply. The sensations were remarkable as it rubbed the new strengthened walls. Draco gasped and Harry paused unsure if he had hurt him.

"No...no" Draco glanced back at Harry unsure face. "It doesn't hurt, I think…" he thought for a moment "I think I have a g-spot!" he giggled, which only clenched his new muscles tighter, which made them both gasp with pleasure. Taking Draco's assurances, Harry started to move again, this time with longer, quicker strokes. He had not heard Draco make these noises before, he was becoming louder, he quickly covered Draco's month with one of his hands and used the other to brace himself for each thrust. Draco could feel something growing inside him, a warmth like he had never felt before, as the head of Harry's penis, hit that special spot through the thin membrane that separated his two entrances. Draco slipped his hand down between his legs and took hold of his own member, which throbbed, almost painfully and as Harry continued to thrust in earnest the warmth and pressure in his loins reached tipping point, then something amazing happen.

It started with a tinkle then like a dam breaking, pleasure flowed down his limbs, every single one of his nerves was alight with electricity. He gave a muffled scream into Harry's hand and shook violently. He spilled his seed on the sheet as he rocked with each of Harry's final thrusts; Harry pushed his face into the pillow under his head as he came harder then had ever come in his life. He moaned tight-lipped into the soft fabric and goose feathers. The last thing they needed was the Weasleys to come rushing in to see what all the fuss was. The couple shook with aftershocks and gasped for air for a few minutes, Harry growing soft inside him. The couple had enough sense left to pull the blanket up over themselves and laying in each-other's arms, having just experienced the best love-making the couple had ever had, they slowly drifted off to sleep.

_A/N: Please review!_


	7. Lunch and Labour

_A/N: I have chosen to slip this chapter in half as it is so long! Ends with a cliffy but I will post the next chapter today too. WARNINGS: Childbirth, Mpreg. I don't know Harry Potter, Blessed be J.K. Special thanks to sghazalifard for putting out the inconsistencies._

Chapter Seven - May 22nd 1999

Lunch and Labour

_Two days later_

"Lunch is almost ready, Percy dear will you please set the table" Molly Weasley hollered from the kitchen. Percy Weasley rolled his eyes but jumped up from this seat across the warm living room, from Harry and Draco. The couple were nestled in the soft two-seater, one of Harry's arms was around his Draco's shoulders the other resting on his unborn child, he was slowing tracing circles around Draco's belly button. Mr Weasley was seated in a high backed arm chair to the right of the boys.

"Percy jokes, but he loves helping his mother with Saturday lunch" Mr Weasley assured them with a wink. Percy had just been telling them how he comes over every weekend to spend time with his parents.

'_Making up for lost time'_ Harry thought grimly to himself. The Weasleys hadn't spent a lot of time with their third born son during the last few years, terrible business. They didn't talk about it much. Percy reappeared moments later.

"Lunch is served" He said graciously with a sweeping hand motion towards the kitchen area.

"Lovely" Arthur said, rubbing his hands together eagerly. Harry grinned at his adoptive father before wiggling out of the tight loveseat and turning to offer his hands to Draco. He took them and the pair heaved the heavily pregnant boy out of his chair. Draco waddled slightly after Mr Weasley into the kitchen, followed by a hovering Harry. He was playing the ever concerned first parent. Arthur smirked, he remembered feeling like that for his first two, but by the time it got to Percy he was a little less stressed, he knew his wife was a strong women.

Draco eyed the feast laid out before them greedily. Freshly baked bread wafted the scent of warm yeast towards them. A carved leg of ham and large bowl of coleslaw sat beside the bready centrepiece. A jug of crisp pumpkin juice was being served by Percy into each diner's glasses. Harry helped Draco onto the long beach at the end, where he scooted along rather than trying to swing a leg over. Once settled, Mrs Weasley joined them taking a seat next to Draco, while Harry sandwiched him in on the other size. Mr Weasley and Percy took their sets across the table. The Weasleys reached across the table to take each-others hands. Draco still hadn't gotten used to this tradition he had never said grace at home. Harry captured his left hand and Molly Weasley held her hand out flat for him to take.

"Percy?" Molly asked her son, he gave a curt nod.

"Merlin, watch over us and bless us as we eat. Bless this food, this bounty of earth, we thank you. So mote it be" He said in a smooth practiced manner.

"So mote it be" the others echoed. Relieved that was over, Draco released the Weasley matriarchs hand and reached for the tongs, resting on the meat. He was suddenly ravenous, eating for two he guessed.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley, this looks lovely" he said as he piled his plate with ham and coleslaw. Mr Weasley cut the fresh loaf of bread and started handing out potions to the table.

"You're very, welcome Draco" She replied warmly, accepting her serve of bread from her husband.

"How is your NEWTS prep going, boys?" Mr Weasley asked them, once he had taken his seat again.

"I think I'm nearly ready. Been studying hard these past few weeks." Harry reassured him.

"Good good" He grinned at Harry happily then turned to Draco expectantly.

"Oh…" Draco said with a full mouth and held up one finger, he swallowed his food and continued. "I…have been a little distracted…" he glanced down at his belly. "But I think I'll manage, but…" He paused, his eyes becoming slightly wide with alarm. Everyone stopped eating and watched him for a few moments.

"Draco?" Harry asked concerned. "What is it?" Silence fell.

_*Drip*_

_ *Drip* _

_ *Drip*_

"What's that?" Percy gasped and ducked his head under the table. "Oh…my" He gasped as he came up. Draco panicked.

"No No nO NO, I'm not ready!" He tried desperately to get out of the bench, but struggled.

"Draco, I think your waters have broken dear, you don't have a choice" Molly jumped up to help him out of the table. Lunch abandoned The Burrow was suddenly a hive of activity. It had been some long eighteen years since a baby was born in this house, but they were prepared.

"Arthur, floo Poppy, the pregnancy was fast, it's highly likely the birth will be too, we need her here now!" Molly started barking orders. "Percy, warm water, towels, to the den now. Harry can you get him his dressing gown and meet us in the downstairs bathroom."

"Of course" He kissed Draco on the cheek and dashed for the stairs.

"Come on, dear" Molly cooed, half carrying him down the hallway and into the tiled bathroom. He was dazed. She flicked her wand at the shower which started pouring water. "Draco…" she said his name clearly because was still panicking.

"Yeah" he nodded that he could hear her.

"I'm going to help you get out of your clothes okay?" She asked and he just continued to nod. Taking that as permission she tugged at the loose pants he had taken to wearing and tucked her fingers into his underpants.

"Wait!" Draco gasped. He seemed to have come to his senses.

"Draco they need to come off so you can get in the shower" She told him sweetly.

"Oh…okay" He agreed and she pulled them down in one swift movement. He was aware enough to pull his own t-shirt over his head and there he stood buck naked in front of Mrs Weasley. Never did he think he would have found himself in this situation. Harry entered just as Molly was helping him into the streams of hot water.

"Thank you dear" Molly said as she took the robe from Harry and handled over care to Harry. He pushed his selves up and move towards the shower. Mrs Weasley swept up the wet clothes and left them.

"How you doing, Hun?" Harry asked as he looked into the cubical. Draco had his head resting on the tiled wall, letting the stream of hot water flow down his back.

"I'm scared, Harry" she he said quietly over the water.

"I'm right here, Draco. Everything will be okay. I promise." Had said as he reached into the water and rubbed his hand on man's lower back. Draco rocked from foot to foot and hissed.

"What is it?" Harry asked worried.

"The cramps are starting" he gasped, clutching his belly. Harry tired not to panic, he was meant to be Draco's rock.

"Okay, just breathe through it, I'll stay right here." He said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly. There was a knock on the bathroom door and Madame Pomfrey stuck her head inside.

"May I come in?" She asked politely. She had apperrated here as soon as she could get out of the Hogwarts grounds.

"Of course!" Harry said alarmed and she stepped inside. "He's in pain" Harry told her with fear he could not keep out of his voice.

"That's normal dear, don't worry, he's going to need you to be strong for him" She gave his shoulder a squeeze and moved towards the shower so she could see her patient.

"Hello, again Draco" She said sweetly and he looked over his shoulder at her and nodded, a grimace on his face.

"Come on dear, let's get you out so I can examine you okay?" She said calmly, beckoning him out. She moved back to allow him to get out. "Towel, Harry" She commanded him. He quickly got the soft white towel from the hanger and opened it out to envelope his lover. He rubbed the soft fabric over his body, Draco struggled to stand up straight, due to the discomfort. Harry did his best to dry him and then helped him into his robe. The boys followed the matron out of the bathroom and across the hall. Harry and Draco, along with the help of Mrs Weasley had prepared this room for the birth. It was sparse with a soft area in the centre of the room, a set of dresser draws held a bowl of steaming water and a stack of towels and one comfortable chair to the corner of the small room. Harry helped Draco lower himself down on the padding and climbed in behind him to support his upper body.

_'Here we go!'_ Harry thought to himself.

_A/N: Stay tuned! Next chapter coming soon. Please Review!_


	8. Birthday

_A/N: Final Chapter of part one which is dedicated to my good friend Rosie! I plan to continue, so watch this space. WARNINGS: Graphic childbirth. I don't own Harry Potter. Blessed be J.K! Please Review!_

Chapter Eight – May 22nd 1999

Birthday

_Continued_

It started with a gasp, before it turned into a groan and grew into a scream and as a full-blown contraction hit him. Harry held him tight as Draco's nails dug into his forearm. They waited for the scream to subside.

"Alright Draco, I have to check you now, so we know what we are dealing with" She assured him, but didn't wait for his reply as she slipped her hand down under his robe. He gasped as her fingers entered his new entrance.

"Oh…dear this is fast. You're already at eight and a half centimetres dilated, try not to push yet but it won't be long now" She told them with a manner of experience. She had been chosen for the delivery because, firstly she was the one to discover Draco's condition and secondly before she had become a school matron, she had been a midwife. Draco shifted uncomfortably. Molly entered the room, with a white flannel and handed to Harry, who placed the cool, wet cloth on Draco's head. As Poppy withdrew, the redhead knelt next to the prone man and took his hand.

"You're doing great Draco!" He grimaced at her in response. "Now, trust me on this, I know it hurts. I've done it seven times" she gave him a knowing smile. "It is perfectly okay to yell and curse and scream all you want now…" She took a breath "but when it comes time to push, you must use all the energy to push, no yelling, okay?" She ordered.

"Okay…" Draco gasped.

"Good" Mrs Weasley gave him a pat on the arm, released his death grip and went to sit on the seat in the corner behind Harry. The Weasley men had wisely decided to wait in the living room.

"Oh god!" Draco yelped as another contraction grew. He writhed and groaned, he swore and cursed and Harry just held him. He hated seeing Draco like this and he had no idea if he was helping. As if Molly could sense his distress, she leaned forward in her armchair and squeezed his shoulder.

"You're doing great Harry, just support him" She said kindly and Harry nodded glancing back at the kind older women.

"Alrighty, I wouldn't normal check so soon, I know it is uncomfortable but seeing how fast you're progressing…" She trailed off as Draco nodded and she dipped under his robe again. "Good job, Draco. This is the quickest delivery I have ever seen. You're at ten centimetres already. Amazing. You'll feel the urge to push and on your next contraction I want you to give it all you've got!" She instructed. "I'm going to prepare you now, okay?" She ask him, but went to her medical bags and pulled out three striped of cloth. When she returned, she undid his robe and push it back, with little protest. Draco was beyond modesty. She dipped one of the cloths under his bottom and fastened his member to his lower stomach so it would not get in the way. Then with the remaining pieces wrapped one around each of his thighs before handing the ends to Harry, he looked at her unsure.

"You'll pull on them, when he starts to push, it gives him something to press against to help him push better and allows me to see and assist" she said matter-of-factly and Harry asked no more questions but wrapped the ends firmly around his hands ready to pull.

Draco started to shift uncomfortably again, this was it. This baby was coming now, whether they were ready to be fathers yet or not. Draco felt a great pressure on his new entrance as the cramp grew stronger. He heeded Mrs Weasley's advice and sucked in a big breath, but instead of letting rip the scream he so longed to release, he used the energy to bear down into his bottom and push. Harry pulled on the straps and held on for dear life.

"Good, push push push, Draco. Good job!" Poppy reassured him as he relaxed to breathe after a count of ten.

"It burns!" Draco gasped. Molly chucked from the corner.

"Yes it does, we sometimes call it the ring of fire. But it good, the baby is crowning and you're stretching to accommodate the baby's head" She smiled warmly.

"I want to see!" Draco suddenly gasped.

"Um…alright" Poppy said unsure if Draco was prepared for this. Molly jumped up and went to the dresser, open the top draw and pull out a hand mirror. She handed it to the Medi-nurse and took her place in the armchair.

"Prepare yourself, boys it's not pretty" Poppy warned and waited for them to nod before she held the mirror so they could see. It took Harry a minute to comprehend what he was seeing. Draco just sobbed, because he could feel what he was seeing. What they saw was almost alien, the skin around his entrance were bright red, the burn, but the most unusual part was a tuft of dark hair on a soft piece of pale skin in the middle of the pink ring.

"Got your hair, Harry" Mrs Weasley cooed over the speechless boys shoulders. Harry gave a awkward laugh, while Draco continued to cry in his arms.

Draco was still crying when his next contraction hit him. He wasn't prepared and cried out.

"Come on, Draco you can do it, no yelling remember!" Molly warned him become serious again. Poppy discarded the mirror and Harry pulled on the straps. Draco took a big breath and pushed.

"ow ow ow ow ow" He swore when he had to stop to breathe again.

"Good job, Draco the head is almost out, can you give me a bit of a cough, that might just do it." Poppy told him quickly. Draco nodded and cleared his throat before he gave a crisp cough. "Again…one more" the matron encouraged him. He coughed again with force and gasped as the baby's head popped free. "Well done! You did it. Now on the next contraction, you're gonna push with all your might and you should have your baby" She told them as proud as punch. "Molly if you could bring me the water please" she looked at the other women. Molly said nothing but did as she was told.

Draco swore again and everyone readied themselves.

"Go, Go, Go Draco you can do it" She coached him. He took another deep breath and pushed like he had never pushed before. It burned worse than any jinx or curse and just when he thought he was about to burst, Madame Pomfrey helped the baby's shoulders pass through the impossibly small opening and the rest of the baby spilled out of him in a gush of fluid and blood, into her waiting hands. Draco yelped at the sensation, but forgot everything, when his baby cried for the very first time. The shrill noise pierced the room and Draco burst into tears again, while he tried to sit up to see his baby between his legs.

With deft hands Poppy, used the warm water to wipe most of the blood and other things from the baby's body. Harry helped Draco lean forward so he could see.

"Harry!" He exclaimed. "It's a girl!" he gasped crying even harder now.

"Welcome done, boys. She is perfect!" Poppy said. "Harry, do you want to cut the cord?" She asked the proud daddy.

"Yeah!" he said. Molly moved behind them to help Draco lean forward so Harry could move from under him. He crawled forward on his knees and took the scissors Poppy offered him. His hands shook, but he aim at the small blue and white cord she held out to him and cut. She used her wand to seal the end and took the scissors back.

"Well Done Harry! Congratulations boys you're Daddies" She beamed as she wrapped the small squawking infant in one of the fluffy white towels and placed the bundle on Draco's bare chest, which still shook with heaving sobs. Harry quickly got behind him again, cradling his lover and child. Only then could Draco calm down enough to look into his beautiful girl's tiny face.

"Happy Birthday…" He paused and turned to look back at Harry. "We haven't thought of any names!" he whispered.

"How about, Rosemary?" Harry offered. Draco grinned and looked back at his girl.

"Happy Birthday Rosie." He said as he gently kissed her tiny nose. Molly lost her composure and started crying too.

"That's beautiful boys" She sobbed.

"Thank you" Harry grinned at her, leaned forward to his Draco and his baby too. They were parents now.

_'shit' _He thought.

_End of part one_

_A/N: Happy Birthday! Introducing __**Rosemary 'Rosie' Lilly Malfoy-Potter**__, born 22__nd__ May 1999 at 1.03pm. Weighing 8 Pounds, 8 ounces. Please review! _


	9. Announcement

_A/N: First chapter of part two. WARNINGS: Smut, Slash & Teen parenthood. Hope you enjoy! I do not own Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K!_

_PART TWO_

Chapter Nine – May 23rd 1999

Announcement

_Following day._

Harry Potter could not believe how much a tiny new-born, could cry. The household had, had very little sleep in the past twenty-four hours. Mrs Weasley had told him their daughter, must be fed every four hours. She had helped them make the first few bottles for the day, but when it came to bedtime, she said they were on their own. Second parent and_ 'mother_', Draco Malfoy has napping after lunch. Harry was sitting in the living room, taking up the love-seat with his daughter. He held a bottle high enough that she didn't drink air, but low enough so she didn't choke, just like he had been taught. Feeding his daughter was one of his favourite times, she had opened her eyes some time near dawn and he loved staring back into her light grey eyes, as she studied him.

"Remember to burp her, Harry" Mrs Weasley said softly from the other side of the room. He glanced up at her and nodded before he was drawn back to her tiny face. She blinked at him as she sucked down the last few drops. He removed the teat and lifted her up to his shoulder like he had been shown, being careful to support her flopping head.

"Here we go, Rosie" he whispered and started rhythmically patting her on the back. The room was warm so she wore nothing but her nappy and a neck-to-toe, jump-suit in light pink, which had once been, Ginny's. Mrs Weasley had brought a couple of boxes down from the attic when Draco arrived at the borrow. She didn't own as much in the way of girly clothes, as she did have boy clothes for her many sons, but she always kept them for just this occasion. The pregnancy had happen so quickly that Draco and Harry had, had no time to shop for their new arrival. Her eldest son, Bill and daughter in-law had already accepted half of Ginny's old things, but Molly told them they were welcome to the rest.

It took a few moments but Rosie finally let out a little puff of air, in the cutest attempt at a burp Harry had ever heard. He grinned as he pulled her back from his shoulder so he could look at her tiny pink face. She stared at him again, learning his every feature. He loved that about her.

"I'm sorry you must return to school, Harry" Harry looked up at Mrs Weasley, "I wouldn't give up these moments for the world." He nodded at her, "she will not remember you were gone but you will." She finished sadly.

"Yeah, I didn't realise how much I would miss her" He agreed with sadness in his voice. He turned Rosie into the nook of his arm, so he could stand.

"Do you mind holding her?" He asked the older women. Her face lit-up, at the prospect, "I just want to owl the others"

"Of course!" she said and quickly held out her arms to take the infant. Rosie fussed slightly at the transfer, but relaxed once Mrs Weasley started to rock her expertly.

"Thank you" He said and he meant it. Upon finding the parchment and quills, he sent to writing his letter to his friends at Hogwarts.

_Friends_

_IT'S A GIRL!_

_We are proud to announce our beautiful daughter,_

_Rosemary Lilly, we will call her Rosie for short._

_She is perfect, tiny and beautiful._

_Can't wait for you to meet her._

_Hermione_

_This part is more for you, than the others._

_You asked me to tell you about the birth?_

_Well, Draco said it hurt worse the cruciatus curse,_

_But Mrs Weasley told him that he was being dramatic._

_The strangest part was the fact that Draco, 'gave birth'._

_Madame Pomfrey said it was part of the spell._

_He formed the parts, necessary for the delivery,_

_Which was extremely fast, apparently._

_I'll talk to you at school, and hear your ideas._

_I'll be sad to leave our little girl, but I will be seeing you all soon._

_Bye for now._

_Harry._

Harry finished writing and read over it. Satisfied it was all he needed to say, he folded the parchment, sealed it in an envelope and addressed the letter to Hermione. He trusted her to tell the others the news.

Harry made his way back into the living room. Rosie was fast asleep in Mrs Weasleys arms.

"It's okay, Harry. You go check on Draco" she ordered him.

"Alright" he agreed but not before planting a soft kiss, on his daughters dark hair. Harry made his way up the stairs to the second floor and pushed on the door to their room. He opened with a small click and he slipped inside, closing it behind him. It was dark, lit only by the sliver of afternoon sunlight peaking through the drawn curtains. He waited for a moment for his eyes to adjust then, took the couple of steps to the bed and crawl up next to the lump, facing away from him, under the blankets. Draco's long blonde locks lay sprawled over the pillow. Harry smiled and leaned forward to draw some of the strands of fine pale hair from his lovers face. He snuggled in behind him and wrapped an arm over his waist. Draco stirred.

"Hmm?" He made a sleepy noise at Harry.

"It's just me" He whispered snuggling his face into the back of Draco's neck. Draco wiggled as if it tickled.

"What time is it?" He mumbled after a moment.

"Just after one" Harry replied.

"Rosie is a day old" Draco cooed, rolling over so he faced Harry in the bed.

"Yea…I suppose she is." Harry grinned. Draco smiled back, as he lifted his hand to rub his tired eyes.

"You, fed her?" He asked when he could open his eyes without sleep-crust in them.

"Yup, she is sleeping with Molly" Harry rubbed his hand up and down Draco's back, in a loving manner. The boys melted into each other's embrace, it had been a long night. Draco leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in a chaste kiss, before pulling back. Harry grinned and went back for more. The kiss grew quickly more passionate.

"Harry…" Draco gasped pulling back from the kiss again, "I can't…you know" He blushed, visible even in the low light. Harry paused, eyeing the other man.

"I understand" He nodded and rolled onto his back with a sigh. Draco wiggled closer to him and rested his head on Harry's chest. Harry bent his neck forward and pressed his lips to the blonde's forehead. Draco ran his hand down his chest, over his flat stomach until it rested over his zipper. Harry was already hard, just from the kiss. Harry looked down at him like he was a horrible tease.

"My hand's not _'out of commission'_" Draco joked and Harry's pout turned into a grin.

He was still a young man after all, he had needs and Draco knew just how to meet them. He tugged on his zipper until it released and he went to work, one-handed on the button of his jeans and lastly peeled back his tight underpants. His cock bounced freely for a moment, before the blonde grab hold of it. It had been a couple of days since he had held it and he enjoyed the way it felt in his grip, soft yet firm, warm and long. Just right. He hadn't realised how much he liked penises, until his first time with Harry. Sure he had been with women before, but there was nothing quite like, holding the strong shaft in his hand. He must have paused too long, because Harry rocked his hips eagerly. Draco started his strokes and the other man mewed happily. He kept a steady pace for a good ten minutes and enjoyed every noise, every arch of his back and every encouraging word.

"_Merlin_….Yes" Harry gasped. Draco took this as a sign and increased his speed. Harry clutched at the sheet and writhed.

"Yea…Yea, Ohhhhh" Harry groaned biting his lip, to keep from yelling as he exploded in Draco's hand in a sticky mess. Harry sighed happily and grinned, his eyes still closed.

"Thank you" he muttered. Draco just beamed at his work. Nothing like a quick hand-job to keep your lover happy. Distantly the couple heard their daughter starting to cry. Harry was still dazed with pleasure, but Draco sat up.

"You stay and sleep now. I'll go" Draco said standing and cleaning his hand on an old towel.

"You sure" Harry said sleepily from the bed, opening his eyes long enough to see Draco pulling his robe over his pyjamas.

"Yes, I want to see Rosie" He smiled as Harry's eyes drifted shut again.

"Okay, I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too" Draco replied and made his way downstairs.

His daughter was waiting.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd really love to hear what you think. Do you like the name choice? Is there too much smut? What would you like to see in the next chapter? Let me know. Please Review! _


	10. Goodbye

_A/N: Sad times for Draco and Harry, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. I don't know Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K! WARNINGS: Teen parenthood._

Chapter Ten – May 24th 1999

Goodbye

_The following morning._

The day dawned bright and clear, the impending summer heat lingered in the air. Harry Potter reluctantly rolled out of bed and pulled on his jeans. He poked his bedmate in the ribs, the lump groaned and rolled over, under the covers.

"Draco we have to get up now, if you want time to say goodbye…" He whispered hoarsely. Draco Malfoy sat up suddenly.

"I don't want to leave her Harry" He whispered back, watching as Harry reached into the crib provided by Mrs Weasley. It had once been used by each of her seven children. It was old and battered, teeth-marks covered the railing and its muddy white paint was chipped and worn. It was still early and their perfect daughter still slumbered but it was the only time they would have with her, before the returned to school before classes started in a few hours. He tucked his hands underneath her and picked her up gently. She grizzled until Harry placed her in Draco's waiting arms. There was a quiet knock on their door.

"Boys? Are you up?" It was the early morning wake-up call Mrs Weasley had promised. Harry went to the door and opened it.

"Good morning" He said quietly. Mrs Weasley grinned and handed Harry a warm bottle, "Thank you" he said taking it from her and turning to hand it to Draco.

"Are you all packed?" She asked from the door frame as Draco started to feed his daughter.

"Yes, I think so" Harry replied for them.

"School will be over before you know it, enjoy being young now boys, because when you return..." She did not need to continue, the boys knew what she meant.

"Thanks you for everything, Mrs Weasley" Draco said meaningfully over his daughter.

"That's quite alright dear" she beamed, her eyes watering up, "I'll see you downstairs boys" she ended the conversation and walked down the stairs without another word.

The new parents took their time with their daughter, before joining the Weasleys in the living room. Draco carried Rosie, while Harry carried the bags. He reluctantly relinquished her into Molly's arms. He kissed the soft hair on her head, Harry stepped forward so he could do the same, just as his wrist-watch chimed at him, telling him it was 7.45am and they needed to get going if they were going to make breakfast in the Great Hall. Draco took a deep breath, he was trying not to cry, Harry reached out and took his hand.

"It's okay, we'll see her soon" He pulled slightly on his arm to get him to step away from their daughter.

"I'll take good care of her boys, don't you worry." She bounced her slightly, she was fussing as if she knew her parents her leaving her behind.

"I know you will" Harry told her gratefully. Draco could not speak now because his throat was tight with anguish.

"Arthur will show you out of the boundaries, dearies" she nodded at her husband who hadn't said a word.

"Of course" He cleared his throat and held his hand gallantly towards the kitchen door.

"Bye bye Rosie, we love you" Harry said touching her one more time. That was the final straw for Draco, tears began streaming down his face and Harry held him tighter, pulling him from the room without looking back. "Come on" he beaconed his lover. They followed Mr Weasley through the kitchen and out the back door into the crisp morning air. White streaks of clouds marked the early morning sky, like strokes of a painters brush. Once they reached the marshlands next to their home, Mr Weasley turned to them.

"Good Luck with your NEWTS boys" He smiled weakly.

"Thanks" Harry replied and held his hand out to the older man, who shook it. When they released he and Draco stepped through the force-field. Their bodies tingled with the protective magic, that scanned them for malicious intent but they held none, so it let them through.

"Meet you in my dorm after hours?" Harry said quietly to Draco. Draco was going to apperrate to Hogsmeade, whilst Harry would appear next to the gates of Hogwarts, so they were not seen entering the school together. Draco nodded and they looked back at Arthur for a moment, he gave a small wave before they disapparated.

Harry found himself alone, being watched by the ancient hogs, which decorated the gates to Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He let himself in and made his way up the sloping path that lead up to the school entrance. The early-bird students were milling around the entrance hall waiting for the friends to join them for breakfast. Harry didn't expect his best friend, Ron Weasley to be down so early, so he decided to wait inside the hall, perhaps his other best friend Hermione Granger would come down early, besides he was starving, he had been awake since dawn. Among the four long tables there were a few bleary eyed students, others were bright eyed and bushy tailed.

'_Yuck'_ he thought _'morning-people'_. Harry spotted a familiar face and walked smoothly down the far side of the Gryffindor table.

"Hay, Neville" he said as he dropped into a place next to his good friend, Neville Longbottom. Neville looked up from his toast and grinned. Harry appreciated it, Neville didn't smile as freely as he used to before the war. It had been hard on him. He looked younger, when he smiled.

"How ya Harry?" He paused as if he was thinking, "Haven't seen you around much, last couple of days" He raised an eyebrow at him. Harry swallowed. It wasn't that he didn't trust Neville, it's just they were keeping it quiet for now, until they knew more about it.

"Been studying hard. How's your NEWTS study going?" He lied with a weak smile and a change of subject.

"Good, I think, Herbology is going to be my best subject." He said confidently, it always had been for Neville. "One day, I'm going to open an herb-nursery and perhaps a pharmacy to supply the hospital." He told Harry fondly.

"That's a wonderful idea, Neville." Harry said honestly, no one was better suited to the job then Neville Longbottom.

"What do you want to do afterwards?" Neville asked him next.

"Auror…maybe" Harry doubted his dream, after recent developments. He was saved from discussing it further as Hermione entered the hall. Harry half stood in his chair and waved her over. She grinned when she saw him and dashed down the hall. She tried to act like she wasn't seeing Harry for the first time in days. She even managed not to hug him.

"Good morning, Harry, Neville" She said as she sat down.

"Good morning, Hermione" The boys said in unison. Hermione smirked. Neville stuffed the final piece of his toast in his mouth and stood.

"I'll see you guys in class, aye?" He said and he clambered out of the bench.

"Sure…bye Neville" Harry uttered.

"Bye" Hermione said quickly before he disappeared. They were alone at their end of the table, but Hermione still spoke quietly as they both piled breakfast food onto their plates.

"Congratulations Harry!" She smiled happily at him, patting him on the back.

"Thanks" He grinned.

"I added what you told me to my theory. I found a spell…well it has a potion component too…" She babbled a bit and Harry indicated with his hand that she should get to the point "oh…right…" she blushed "in a book in the restricted section of the library. It is designed to give the user a grandchild, no matter their unborn child's...preferences." She coughed a little. Harry thought for a moment.

"Narcissa must have…bitch" Harry growled after a moment.

"I know, it's selfish" Hermione agreed nodding. While they had been talking, Harry couldn't help but notice that Draco had entered the hall and taken a place with the other Slytherins. Harry wished he could go over there and tell him, what his mother had done to him.

"The annoying thing is, the curse is so rare, that it doesn't even list the ingredients for the potions or the spell that is to be spoken. But it did say, that is it happens so quickly, because the victim has little or no time to do anything about the pregnancy should they have wished to" Hermione finished telling him and nudged him, because his eyes had drifted to the other side of the hall again.

"Yea…that's what Madame Pomfrey guessed" he muttered looking back at her.

"Well if you want to find out more, I suggest you talk to a Jinx Master" she said as she looked at the bags under her friends eyes, she hadn't seen him look so tired since they were on the run, "how are you Harry, you look tired" she voiced her concern.

"I'm fine" he grinned "babies don't sleep through the night, you know?" he gave a little chuckle.

"What does she look like?" Hermione realised she hadn't asked. This made Harry beam with pride.

"She's beautiful, Hermione. She has my dark hair and Draco's grey eyes. She is so small, but she has a fine set of lungs" He chuckled as he reminisced.

"She sounds adorable, I can't wait to meet her" Hermione smile kindly.

"She is" Harry agreed. "After graduation, we'll all meet up"

Harry was going to miss Rosie greatly.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I know a lot of people are reading it, but I love to see some more reviews. Where do you want to see this story going? What do you want to see more of? How will Draco react to hearing his mother most likely behind the curse? What will the group all do after the NEWTS? These are all things l would love to hear your opinion about. Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!_


	11. Truth

_A/N: Bitter-sweet writing this chapter, hopefully you will forgive me and keep reading. WARNINGS: Adult themes & Slash. I don't own Harry Potter, Blessed be J.K! Enjoy._

Chapter Eleven – June 5th 1999

Truth

_Two weeks later_

"Shhh" Harry whispered through the darkness to the other bodies moving around him.

"Quiet! Someone's coming!" Ginny hissed. There was a giggle from one corner of the room, seconds before the door to the dark room opened. In the wedge of light, Draco peered inside.

"Hello?" He asked taking one step forward.

"SURPRISE!" The room suddenly burst with noise as everyone yelled and jumped out of their hiding places.

"Happy Birthday, Draco!" several people added as the lights few on and confetti fluttered down from the ceiling. Draco stood frozen in stock for a moment, he had been seconds away from cursing someone. His wand in his hand, he blinked. Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

"Surprised you, didn't we?" he kissed the birthday boy on the cheek and Draco relaxed. His dumbstruck face turned into a wide grin. Nobody had ever thrown him a surprize party before, he was touched.

"Thanks you everyone." He looked at each of the guests. It was a small group, including Ginny, Harry, Hermione and a reluctant Ron, because few yet knew about Harry and Draco's relationship. The room of requirements had given them a wide and spacious room for the birthday celebration. Two long tables sat at right angles, along two of the brightly decorated walls. They were loaded with party food and drinks, and the end of one of the tables was loaded with presents. Streamers hung from the low ceiling and up-beat music started to play, source unknown. Part of the room had been set aside as a dance floor, with brightly coloured flashing lights in large raised squares on the stone. Another area was decorated with large, comfortable looking cushions, a place for resting and conversation.

"Happy Birthday, Draco" Hermione came forward to say personally.

"Thank you, Hermione" he blushed. He glanced at Ron, who nodded at him, in greeting and glanced eagerly at the birthday cake.

It was a three tier masterpiece covered with dark green fondant, silver snakes and broomsticks decorating each layer. The words "Happy Birthday Draco!" were piped in fine black icing along the largest bottom tier.

"This is amazing!" Draco gushed. Ginny handed him a butterbeer and he took it, "Thanks" he said. She handed another to Harry and Draco noticed something pass between them, Harry averted his eyes and Ginny moved quickly to Hermione and Ron with two more drinks, but he forgot the moment when Hermione said loudly.

"Gifts?" She proclaimed in Draco direction. Draco was ushered forward into a seat in one of the large cushions. Hermione collected the wrapped gifts from the tables as everyone settled down around him. She first handed him a long rectangle box in emerald green wrapping paper and tied with a black satin ribbon.

"Thanks" He said and proceeded to unwrap it.

"Oh wow" Draco gushed as he lifted the lid off the box. He pulled out a handsome black silk tie. The tag read.

_To Draco, from Hermione_

"Oh, thank you" Draco grinned at her. "It's wonderful"

"You're welcome" She smiled back and nudged Ron. He picked up a gift from the pile Hermione had collected and all but thrust it at Draco. Draco blinked when he looked at the label stuck to the crumpled yellow wrapping paper.

_From Ron_

It wasn't as neatly wrapped as the first one, but once he opened it he looked gratefully at the red-head. It was a bottle of fire whisky, a cheap brand but it was the thought that counts.

"Thanks, Ron" He said politely. Ron just lifted his chin slightly in a manly fashion. Draco suspected that Hermione was behind his present but it was wonderful all the same. Harry wiggled forward on his cushion and reached for the pile of gifts at the exact time Ginny did. Their hands collided and Draco noticed it again. They both pulled their hands back as if they had touched fire, Ginny blushed and Harry mumbled an apology. Draco frowned at them. Harry made an indication with his hand that she could go next.

"Here you go, Draco." Ginny said in an overly cheerful tone. Draco internally shook himself and accepted the gift graciously.

_Happy Birthday Draco, from Ginny_

The gift was a thin flat box, wrapped in crisp white paper with large red polka-dots covering its surface. He popped the tape on one side of the box and peeled back the paper. Inside were two pieces of parchment neatly nestled in green tissue paper.

"Oh my, Ginny, this is too much" He gushed a little wide eyed.

"What is it, Draco?" Harry asked.

"Tickets to the Caerphilly Catapults vs Wimbourne Wasps!" he said gleefully.

"Whoa, cool" Ron grinned, even he was impressed by this gift.

"That's awesome Ginny!" Harry beamed and Ginny blushed.

"Thank you!" Draco said wholeheartedly and wiggled forward in his seat to hug her. When he pulled back, Harry looked like he was fighting some inner turmoil.

"Me next!" Harry uttered, visibly shaking himself, when he noticed Draco looking at him, he was eager for him to open his present.

"Happy Birthday Babe" he said fondly as he handled him a small square box. It was pale blue with a tightly woven lemon yellow bow stuck to the top.

"Ta" He said as he took the gift. He popped the lid off and looked inside. Soft black foam held a shining platinum ring. Three tiny gemstones stones were set into the simple band.

"Wow, Harry" He whispered. Harry moved beside him and pointed to the gems.

"Each of these is a birthstone. Pearl for you…" He indicated the white shimmering gem on the right, "Ruby for me…" He pointed to the deep red gem on the far left, "...and in between us Emerald for our beautiful, Rosie" He stopped to gaged Draco's reaction. He seemed to be lost for words.

"It's beautiful, Harry" He said in a tight voice. He couldn't believe how much he had cried since he started dating Harry Potter, far more than he ever thought he would. "Thank you so much" Draco choked out some more words and grabbed Harry by the back of the neck, pulled him closer for a kiss. Ron grunted, Hermione sighed with warm feelings and Ginny wriggled uncomfortably in her seat.

"You're welcome" Harry winked at his lover as they came up for air.

"Cake!" Ron changed the subject to what he really wanted.

The group, dished cake and ate party food, played games and danced to music or just sat and talked, genuinely enjoying each-other's company. Even Ron, forget his dislike of the Slytherin and had a heated conversation about quidditch teams, with him. However all night, Draco found himself noticing the awkwardness between Ginny and Harry, he was starting to think it was more than mild jealousy on his part and so when the night grew late and the party ended, the group had said their goodbyes and drifted back to their dorm, Draco decided to confront his lover. He snuck into Harry's dorm in the usual manner, under the invisibility cloak and was sitting with his arms folded looking very seriously at the Gryffindor.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked sternly. Harry who was half-way out of his t-shirt, because he had been sure he was getting lucky tonight, froze, his head still trapped in the white fabric. He very slowly peeled the rest of it away and studied Draco's face to gage his mood. He looked a little confused and suspicious.

"Ah…what do you mean?" he asked trying to sound innocent but failing.

"You're hiding something from me" he accused. Harry dropped his t-shirt and came to sit on the bed next his lover. He pulled his legs up onto the bed so he could sit facing him and Draco did the same.

"I've been meaning to tell you…but I didn't know how" Harry said honestly.

"Tell me" Draco ordered, slightly surprised that he was not denying it. "Well?" He demanded when Harry paused for too long.

"On the day we returned to Hogwarts Hermione told me she suspects your mother is behind the curse" He said quickly without a breath. Draco blinked at him for a moment. This had not been what he was expecting.

"She…what?" he asked confused.

"Hermione believes it is a very old spell that allowed your mother to insure a grandchild, even if..." Harry paused.

"Even if I was gay!" he fumed. _'How rude'_ he thought. He was so angry at his mother right now, that he almost forgot this wasn't what he had been probing for.

"While this is very shocking news, it is not what I meant you know it" he snapped, anger and distrust already making his voice shake. A look of immense guilt came over Harry. He knew what he had to do, his distraction had not worked and Draco was sharp.

What he told him next was unbelievably difficult. He stumbled on his words, he winced at the pained look on the blonde's face and finally he accepted a very hard slap to his right cheek.

"I'm sorry Draco" He begged in a whiney voice, but this only made Draco angrier.

"NO, you should have stopped it!" Draco yelled now, bright red in the face. He was standing now, trying not to curse Harry where he sat looking defeated.

"I know and I'm sorry, it happened so quickly" He tried again.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Harry" He could not stay here any longer, he picked up the cloak.

"Please don't leave" Harry said standing too. He grabbed Draco's arm and was promptly slapped again, therefore released him.

"I have to leave or I'm going to curse you" He said in an angry growl, he was beyond yelling now. Harry followed him to the landing outside his room. He watched glumly as he disappeared under the cloak and could hear the faint sound of him walking down the steps very quickly. He didn't follow him any further. He did not want to get cursed.

Just then, the door across the way opened and a tousled haired Ron poked his head out.

"What's up?" He asked. From what Harry could see of him, he wasn't wearing much.

"We had a fight; I don't want to talk about it." Harry replied.

_"Come back to bed, Ronnie"_ Hermione's voice could be heard from inside his room. Harry raised an eyebrow at the redhead. Ron blushed.

"Talk about this later?" his friend asked him quickly.

"Yeah" Harry watched him, close the door. He would have been happy for his best-friends if he was not feeling so miserable. He had made a terrible mistake and he knew it.

He just wished he knew how he was going to fix it.

_A/N: Alrighty, what do we think people? Is Draco right to be angry? Will they make up or split up? What should Draco do now he knows about his mother? Please review and watch this space. Thanks!_


	12. Sleep

_A/N: Hope you don't hate me for this chapter, but the characters want what the characters want. WARNINGS: Smut, adult themes. I don't own Harry Potter. Blessed be J.K! Enjoy!_

**Sleep**

Chapter Twelve – June 9th 1999

_Four days later_

Sun peeked through the window and Harry Potter growled at the morning light and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head as he did so. It had been days since Draco had slapped him silly and stormed out his room. He had refused to see him, ignored his notes begging forgiveness and quite successfully avoided him in the hallways and at meal times. He was beginning to worry that Draco would never speak to him again and why should he? He didn't feel hard done by; he just felt guilt and sorrow now. He missed the white haired boy so much it hurt his heart to think about it. If only he could sleep, he would be allowed some relief from the metal torture. He had gone over the incident many times, if only he had stopped it before it had gotten out of control. He could have, couldn't he?

"Argh" He wailed hitting his bed with his fists and letting out a huge sigh, Harry sat up, still wrapped in his sheets. His NEWTs studying was suffering and he knew if he didn't get some real sleep soon he would really go insane. The room around him was very blurry, partly due to lack of sleep but most of it was to due to the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses. His hand blindly found its way to the spot where he always kept them and he pushed them onto his nose. Suddenly he could make things out more clearly. He swung his legs over the side of his four-poster and stopped sitting there, to rub his tired face with his hands.

'_I must look awful'_ he thought to himself. He stood and stumbled forward a few steps to his body length mirror hanging on the wall by his door. He did a double-take because he hardly recognized himself. He had urge bags under his watery eyes, his hair was truly untameable and he really needed a shower, he could suddenly smell himself.

'_yuck'_ he winced at his appearance. The last couple of days had been given to the older students as study days, but he had done little studying and more mopping than anything else. Harry knew what he needed to do.

Showered, dressed and fed, Harry was beginning to feel more like a human, than he had when he had first woken. His last stop before returning to his dorm to mope, was the infirmary. He pushed his way through the doors to this place of healing and strode down the aisle between the rows of beds, to the office at the very end of the hall. He was just wondering how places of medicine managed to have such a white glare about them, when he walked right past Madame Pomfrey, who had been tending a first year with a strangely elongated nose from a transfiguration accident.

"Harry dear?" The kind older women called out to him as he passed her. He turned, looking at her confused for a second, he had been too wrapped up in this thoughts. "You look awful dear, what happen?" she asked sternly, patting the first year, his nose returned to normal, indicating he was allowed to leave. The boy disappeared as the medi-nurse concerned herself with her newest patient.

"I haven't been sleeping" he mumbled and she nodded knowingly.

"I've told the ministry that the NEWTS are too stressful for students…but do they ever listen?" She tutted and matched to her store cupboard. Harry was willing to let her believe it was exam stress and not the fact that he may have destroyed his relationship.

"Here take this…" she shoved a small vile of lime green liquid into his hand, "take it just before you jump into bed, it's not dreamless because I find this one allows for more information processing which is important for exam study" she told him matter-of-factly, with a small pat on the shoulder like she had with the first year, he was released from her care.

He wearily made his way back up to his dorm. He avoided contact with other students and closed his door behind him.

"Colloportus" he muttered pointing his wand at his door, it made a small clicking sound as it locked. He sat down on the edge of his bed and kicked his sneakers off, before peeling back his socks before discarding them on the rug. He whipped his white t-shirt over his head and carelessly abandoned it on the floor with his socks. He stood to fish the small vial out of the pocket of his jeans, he popped the cork and downed the contents. His face contorted with the awful taste, it was like eating bitter eggs. He instantly felt his movements become slowed, he carefully unzipped his jeans and began pulling them down his long legs. He hopped a little as he tried to free his ankles from the pant legs.

'_knock, knock'_ He look curiously at his door. The fuzziness of his brain and the surprize of the visitor caused him lose balance and he tumbled onto his bed with a yelp, but was no longer tangled in his jeans. The person outside must have taken that as a sign they should enter, because his door creaked opened, still laying prone on the bed, practically incapacitated because of the potion, his glasses askew, Harry eyed his visitor.

Her stunning red hair looked almost brown in the dim light and the freckles on her pale skin stood out like polka-dots. He grinned stupidly at the thought.

'_Shit!'_ he remembered he was nearly naked, he tried to sit up but couldn't.

"Are you alright Harry?" Ginny Weasley asked him. He groaned slightly, trying to be alarmed but all he could manage was faint noses. His door closed behind her as she stepped further into the room. "You told him what happen, didn't you?" she asked meekly.

"Gin…" Harry managed to mumble, his eyelids were so heavy. She took another step towards him where he lay on the bed, unable to move, she seem completely unaware of his condition. She reached out and touched his bare thigh with her warm fingertips.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I don't know that I'd mean it…" She whispered. Her fingers slowing traced up his leg until they reached the very edge of his briefs. Encouraged by his inability to protest, she stepped closer still and used both of her hands to gently traces the outlines of his underwear and follow the small trail of hair that snaked its way up to his belly button. Harry was panicking internally and unable do little more than make noises of which he hoped were protest, but ended up sounding encouraging. As much as he was enjoying the sensation, he knew he shouldn't allow this to happen a second time. However his underpants told Ginny otherwise, they began to bulge as she knelt on the bed, in-between his spread legs. He cursed his penis for betraying him yet again, it was getting him into a lot of trouble lately.

Ginny used one hand to continue her exploration up his body, running her fingers through his coarse chest hair while skilfully using the other to peel back his tight underpants. Harry felt that if he were able to look down he would see steam rise off his warm private parts as they were exposed to the cool air. She glanced back at him and when he didn't say a word, she lifted his member gently from its resting place on his pubic hair and wrapped her thin fingers around it firmly. Awkwardly at first she began to move her hand over his member. Harry finally gave into pressure on his eyelids and closed them, he was still aware of the sensations, but only able to make the slightest movements, mostly involuntary responses to the pleasure. He knew he was unable to stop her now, he might as well enjoy it. As Ginny continued to touch him, her technique improved and the intensity of the pleasure increase, exponentially. Harry was barely conscious now, but his breathing became quick, short bursts and gasps of pleasure, which encouraged Ginny to speed up her movement. He had an unusual almost out of body experience, of noticing everything in fast and slow motion at the same time. He noticed the pounding of her fist as it made contact with first the base of his cock, before raising up the shaft and peaking at the very sensitive bundle of nerves just under the lip of the head and back down again. He felt the pleasure begin to coil in his lower stomach and spread through the rest of his body before finally reaching his outer limbs. His fingers and toes tingled and grew numb as he felt his hips rock uncontrollably. Ginny giggle and gasped with excitement when his seed burst passed the barrier of his penis and covered Ginny's hand and his pubic hair as she slowly worked him into completion.

Harry returned to consciousness with a start. Sitting up violently, he stared into the darkness. He was alone. He felt around for his glasses which lay on the bed next to where his head had rested just moments before, he pushed them back onto his face and looked down his body.

"What the…" He stared at himself confused. Why would Ginny have put his jeans back on? He stood quickly and walked towards his door, he reached out in the darkness and grabbed the door handle, he pulled. The door didn't budge; it was still locked from the inside. He frowned and ran his fingers through his hair. He thought for a moment and then quickly checked his underwear. There no mistaking his body had responded as if he had been being touched, by a beautiful young women but it was all becoming clear. He sighed with relief when he realised it had been a wonderful and horrible dream. Then why did he still feel so guilty?

"Guilt dreams, great" he shook his head in disbelief.

_A/N: Were you as relieved as Harry when you found out it was a dream? Do you think this story has too much smut? What do you want to see in the next chapter? Please Review!_


	13. Accident

_A/N: Poor Harry! My sister says I have a vendetta against his eyebrows. I do not own Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K!_

**Accident**

Chapter Thirteen - June 11th 1999

_Two days later_

The Gryffindor common room was busy with students pouring over text books, trying to stuff some last minute knowledge into their brains before the day's exams. Harry Potter had continued to have little or no sleep. When he did sleep his was haunted with guilt dreams. The stress of the NEWTS exams was beginning to get so bad, that his eyebrows had all but disappeared due to absentminded plucking. He had lost so much weight, that his new clothes were starting to fit him like Dudley's old hand-me-downs. He had never looked so worn or so tired, his friends were very concerned.

"This has to stop, Harry" Hermione told him sternly. Ron and Ginny made noises of agreement. "I never thought I would say this…" she seem to shudder at the thought, "but maybe you should consider not completing your NEWTS" she winced. Harry glared at her with sunken eyes, his patchy eyebrows were almost comical.

"I'm nearly done anyway…" Harry growled, "only potions left" he said glumly. Hermione pursed her lips at him and Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry rubbed one of his hands over his tired face and through his lank hair.

"Fine, but then you need to talk to someone about this" she warned.

"Okay, okay" Harry sighed in defeat. He stood and handed the textbook, he had been pretending to read to Ron.

"Ta…" his friend said with a frown.

"I'm gonna head down…" Harry muttered at his friends and shuffled towards the portrait hole. It was quieter in the hallway. He sighed with relief, people had become too much for him lately. It was still an hour until his last exam, but he couldn't handle his friend's concerned faces and kind words. He almost wanted to feel miserable, he missed Draco so much. If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel his embrace.

Harry was slowly strolling through the castle towards the great hall. He took a wrong turn when a staircase suddenly changed on him but the number of students began to increase around him; signally he had made his way back to the main hub of the huge castle. Rather than milling around in entrance hall with the other early students, he passed by them and stepped out into the grey morning light. He glanced at his wrist-watch. Despite his detour he had still only managed to waste fifteen minutes. With a sigh he looked out over the grounds, he spotted the giant game-keeper, strolling across the lawn, with an equally large watering can in his hand. It had been a while since he had spoken to him so he started walking towards the other man. After a few moments the other man spotted him walking towards him and waved with a friendly grin on his face. This warmed Harry slightly, he was pleased to know Hagrid wasn't too angry with him.

"'ello Harry" Hagrid's booming voice reached him before he stood before the giant.

"Hagrid" Harry said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Wow…'arry, what happen to yer?" Hagrid asked as he closed the space between them.

"Oh...I" Harry touched his worn eyebrows, "Draco's not talking to me" he said with guilt plain in his voice. Hagrid raised his plush eyebrows at him and Harry's shoulder sunk.

"I'm sorry, 'arry but I never liked tha' boy, I don't understand it…." he paused mid-sentence and changed the subject, "I 'ear congratulations are in order?" he beamed again.

"Yes" This made Harry really smile, for the first time in a week. when he thought of his precious daughter. It was bitter-sweet though. What would happen to her if her other daddy refused to talk to him forever, "She is beautiful, so tiny." He smiled fondly.

"I'd love 'ter meet 'er" Hagrid hinted.

"Of course Hagrid, I'll sure of it" Harry hoped he could back up his promise. He had to believe Draco would let him see his daughter. Harry glanced at his watch again.

"In'a hurry?" Hagrid asked simply.

"Exam in about half an hour" His reply was just as simple. They talked for about light things and spoke in this simple manner for the remainder of the time Harry could spare. It was refreshing to concern himself with uncomplicated things such as the blight of the Hagrid's cabbages and his plans for his final Care of Magical Creatures class that afternoon. Harry glanced at his watch again.

"It was really good talking to you again, Hagrid" Harry said kindly as he made it clear he was ready to leave.

"Don't be a stranger aye?" He said with a big clap on the shoulder. Harry stumbled and nodded in agreement. "Good luck 'fer you're exam" he called after Harry as he started to make his way back up to the school. Harry turned and waved in Hagrid's direction.

The great hall was almost unrecognizable, the four long house tables had been removed and fifty or so single tables and chairs had replaced them. The hall had been divided in two, one hair was set aside with the small tables for the written part of the exam and the other half was set-up with the same waist height work benches they had in the dungeons, each with its own pewter cauldrons, ingredient bowls and empty vials. The seventh and returning eighth year student were ushered into the seats on the right side of the hall. The written part usually came first, followed by the practical. Harry took his seat among the sea of students; he managed to spot his friends nearer the back of the hall. He seemed to be sitting with mostly Ravenclaws.

"Begin!" One of the elderly ministry-appointed exam graders said clearly once everyone was seated. Suddenly everyone stopped talking and only the sound of fluttering parchment and the starch of quills could be heard. Harry reviewed the questions, had they really been taught all of this? Harry tried his best to answer all the questions, but by the time the grader called for them to stop, he was drawling small snitches in the margins, this was not going to be his best result. Maybe he would get points for creativity? The students were told to leave their papers on their tables and to make sure they had written their names at the top of the form. Then as a group they took their places at the work benches.

Harry's brain was beginning to feel like mush. Each of the students had been given an envelope with a different potion for them to prepare. Once they had been given the go ahead, Harry popped the seal on his, pulled out his instruction card and read it carefully. He had a faint memory of reading this elixir designed to reduce fever and headaches.

'_Medical' _he sighed internally. He wasted no more time and set to work preparing his herbs. He sliced roots and crushed beetles and added them to his cauldron. He measured half a litre of water and stirred six small seeds, which dissolved instantly before empting his jug into his mixture. He set his fire and waited for it to come to a boil, stirring one a minute. The water started to change colour, just as he pushed some wet ingredients through a strainer. He was lifting the liquid to the cauldron when he noticed it start to change from the desired meek orange to a more angry red, but it was too late he had already tipped the small beaker enough for one small drop to fall into the mixture. The reaction was instantaneous, his cauldron splattered and hissed, sending bellowing acrid smoke skyward. His lab partners scattered. Harry yelled in agony and the hot red liquid landed on his right hand and began to burn. His nose, throat and lungs ached as he breathed in the fumes, supervisors rushed to his aide but by the time they pulled him from the area he could see nothing. Harry took a moment to panic, he could distantly hear, Ron and Hermione's voices through the confusion, before he knew no more.

Harry groaned as he started to become aware of his surroundings. His left arm felt heavy and hot as it lay next to him on a bed. He hissed as he moved his legs, teasing the length and width of the mattress. Small, he surmised he must be in a hospital cot, that would explain the pain. His head was bound with bandages, that covered his eyes and it hurt to move his head. He slowly became aware of the pain in his throat and chest and at the same time sensed the presence of someone else.

"Water" he croaked at the person. There was a rustling sound, the click of a jug to glass, before they returned. He felt the tip of a straw brush his lip and opened his mouth. He sipped the fresh chilled water and enjoyed the way it coated his sore throat.

"Thanks" he whispered hoarsely.

"That's alright" came the smooth drawl of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco?" Harry gasped and tried to sit up.

"Where do you think you're going minster!" Madame Pomfrey snapped as her heels clicked closer to the bed. The pain in his head, forced him to lay back, but he ignored her and tried to talk again. "I'm so sorry, Draco!" He exclaimed. It was the first chance he had, had to speak to the boy and he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Shh, rest we will talk soon. Just get better" he whispered as the medi-nurse fussed over his dressings.

"Don't leave…"He begged.

"I won't" He promised.

Only then could Harry relax and let Poppy do her work.

_A/N: What do we think readers? Please review!_


	14. Results

_A/N: Poor Harry messed everything up. What will be the result? I do not own Harry Potter, blessed be J.K!_

**Results**

Chapter Fourteen – June 18th 1999

_One Week Later_

"Can you read it for me?" Harry Potter asked his friends each seated around his hospital cot. His recovery had been slow; his burns had were severe and due to their magical nature could not be healed as easily with magic, they would have to heal a normal human speed. His eyesight was slowly returning but everything was still fuzzy, as if he wasn't wearing his glasses and without them he saw nothing but grey static. Draco, who had not left his side since he had been admitted a week ago, took the parchment back from him and cleared his throat. Harry listened as the paper rustled, his other friends shifted in their chairs and he heard Ron sniff. Draco hissed moments later.

"How bad?" Harry braced himself.

"I'm sorry babe, it's not great" Draco said kindly.

"Tell me…" He said grimly.

"Well for Charms…" he paused while he consulted the parchment, "Acceptable" he proclaimed and Harry sighed.

"You passed" Ron commented. He could only imagine the horror or dread on Hermione's face.

"Earth Magic?" Harry asked. It was considered to be an easy subject among the higher level students, but Harry chose it to fill in his timetable, he sure as hell wasn't going to do Divination again and Firenze the centaur, was a wonderful if not unusual teacher.

"um…E - Exceeds Expectations!" The Slytherin said with a little more enthusiasm.

"Well done, Harry" Hermione finally spoke; it was one of the few subjects she had not chosen to take.

"Nice" Ron added.

"Thanks" Harry said in the direction of their voices, a slight smile on his face. "What else?" he prompted after a few moments.

"Defence against the dark arts… E - Exceeds Expectations and there is a note next to your grade…" Draco read the note quietly for a moment then told the group. "Poor performance, however student shows a natural talent for the subject" He said in a clipped tone, clearly unimpressed with the statement.

"Of course he has 'natural talent', he's freaking Harry Potter, he has only been saving the world since he was a baby for Merlin's sake!" Ron shared the displeasure with the comment.

"It's fine Ron…" Harry said awkwardly, he lifted his hand to try and find Ron's arm, noticing this Ron moved closer to his friend and guided him to touch his arm. With a smile, Harry pat his friend a couple of times in an reassuring manner.

"It's still a good grade, Harry." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Thank you Hermione" He smiled a little wider, he enjoyed having his friends with him. "How about Magical Creatures?" he asked.

"Let's see…ah Acceptable" the blonde stated clearly "and the same for Transfig…but Potions" He coughed.

"Let me guess…Troll?" Harry half-laughed.

"Harry!" Hermione scorned him for joking about such important things.

"Sorry Harry, not T but still not a pass you got Poor with a comment" Draco grimaced. While his other friends consoled him, Draco read over the note.

"It reads 'While the written component to this exam was completed to an Acceptable standard, due to the failure to complete the practical exam and the endangerment of fellow students, we were unable to provide a passing grade. If you wish to contest this grade please contact us before the end of term'" Draco took a deep breathe in when he finished reading aloud.

"Surely they will let you sit it again Harry?" Hermione protested.

"I don't really care anymore, Hermione…" Harry sighed again and Hermione made an indignant sound but said nothing more. Being nearly blinded and horribly burned will gain you some brownie points with her. Harry was relieved that torture was over.

"How'd you guys do?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Ron managed four Outstanding and three Exceeds Expectations." Hermione said proudly because without her, Ron never would have done so well.

"Your mother will be pleased" Harry congratulated his best friend.

"She is…and Hermione got all Outstanding, of course." Ron spoke for her as she had for him; Harry could sense the pride coming of Hermione like a perfume.

"Of course. That's wonderful, Hermione" He praised the witch fondly.

"Thank you" She said politely. "How about you Draco" She addressed the other boy, who had discarded the parchment and returned to gently, holding Harry's injured hand.

"Mostly A's too but a couple of Exceeds…" He muttered "But you know what, we have enough money to last us a while, we will just focus on Rosie for a while, I think" Draco changed the subject. Harry grinned because he was pleased to hear Draco talking about the future. Their relationship was still a little rocky but they were slowly mending it, rebuilding trust takes time but Harry's injury let Draco know without a doubt he could not live without Harry in his life.

"You know Kingsley wants you for the Auror training no matter what grades we get?" Ron said plainly.

"I know Ron, but things are different now…" he squeezed Draco's hand, "but you're gonna make a great Auror, Ron." Harry was sure of it.

"What are you going to do Hermione?" Draco asked the proud witch.

"Maybe medicine, I've been offered training positions for various departments in the Ministry as well as St Mungo's and McGonagall wants me to teach here at Hogwarts, I will have to review all my options and talk to my parents" She informed them proudly.

"I can't say I'm surprised" Draco said dryly and Harry chuckled, Ron remained quite unsure if he would get in trouble for laughing at his girlfriend.

"Thank you Draco" she said just as dryly but with a slight smirk curling the corners of her mouth. Worried that she was offended Harry shook Draco's hand with a frown on his brow.

"Oh it's okay Harry…I know Draco is joking." She assured him with a little laughter in her voice, when she remembered he could not see her smile.

"Alright" he relaxed. Harry heard her chair scape as she stood and another scape as she pulled Ron to his feet.

"Ron and I will talk to you later Harry" She said meaningfully. Harry was sure Hermione was just trying to give them more alone time, she had been trying her best at match-making since Draco had stopped talking to him. Hermione while very angry at he and Ginny, hated to see a couple who were clearly still in love, give up without trying.

"Thanks for coming guys." Harry told them honestly.

"See ya later mate" Ron said.

"Bye Harry" Hermione added and Harry listened to their footsteps until they were out of hearing range. Then he was alone, with Draco. It was bitter-sweet not being able to see Draco's face, he had longed to see him for so many sleepless days, but thought he had it far too easy, being unable to see the pain in Draco's eyes.

"Thank you for being here Draco" Harry said his heart growing tight at the thought of being without him, because of such a stupid mistake.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I can't do without you Harry Potter" He said truthfully. Harry could imagine his classic Malfoy smirk, they were an unlikely couple.

"I love you and I'm so sorry" he said for the millionth time.

"I know you are Harry, but you must never lie to me again" Draco said very seriously. Harry nodded but the blonde put a finger to his lips so he could not speak, "I understand you are a very attractive man, famous, rich…I know women will always be throwing themselves at you but…" He paused again as Harry tried to protest, "wait…" he warned and the Gryffindor remained quiet, "I'm just saying I understand it, but if you ever act on it before talking to me about it, I will leave you" Draco warned very seriously. Harry took a moment to process what he had said before speaking.

"Really?" Harry finally replied.

"Yes. Non-monogamous relationships are not uncommon in the Wizarding world, my father had many mistresses, with my mother's consent of course and I heard…" He glanced around him and said in a quieter voice "McGonagall has out lived her _husbands_" he put emphasis on the last word.

"The headmistress…at the same time?" Harry said in stunned voice and a smirk on his mouth, "I promise I will not make the same mistake again" he said meaningfully when he processed this new information, "I promise" he said once more for good measure.

"I believe you, but it will take a while before I can forgive you…you understand that right?" Draco said seriously.

"I understand" He knew the pureblood's trust would be hard won.

"Good" Draco lent forward and pressed his lips to Harry forehead. Harry warmed to the gentle gesture, he had a chance to make it right and he would do everything in his power to do so.

_A/N: Do you think Draco is going to easy on Harry? I know alot of you are angry at him for what he did. What does Harry need to do to gain Draco's trust and forgiveness? Please Review!_


	15. Lust

_A/N: Phew, I wasn't sure if I could finish this chapter, sorry it's a bit of a cop-out at the end. In answer to guest reviewer JC Black, Harry and Draco will be reunited with their daughter, after graduation, so stay tuned for that in the next and final chapter of Part Two. Thanks & please enjoy. __WARNINGS Smut, Herm & Slash. I do not know Harry Potter etc. Blessed Be JK!_

Chapter Fifteen – June 28th 1999

Lust

_Eleven Days Later_

"Both of you, are healthy enough, as far as I can tell, you may leave the wing today Harry, and Draco you're post-partum bleeds seems to have finished, you should be returning to normal in the next couple of days as far as I can tell." Madame Pomfrey reviewed her patients for release from the hospital wing. Harry's arm was still tightly wrapped in bandages but nearly three weeks after the accident his eyesight had returned to near perfect, they would still get tired from use sooner than he was used to, but he was learning to cope with this side effect and the Matron assured him this symptom would cease over the next week or so.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey" Draco said as he pulled his pants up and fastened them. His parts no longer ached from the birth of his daughter and he was relieved in a bitter-sweet way that he would soon be returning to normal.

"Yes, thank you for everything Matron" Harry agreed nodding and collecting the last of his things together.

"Goodbye boys" She replied politely and left them to see themselves out. Standing in the hallway to the hospital wing they paused.

"Now what?" Draco asked.

"Well…as much as I loved your sponge baths," he winked at the blonde, which made him blush, "I could really do with a real shower." He concluded.

"Well…I could do with a shower too" Draco smirked. The boys made their way up-to the seniors bathrooms and entered. It was a large room about the size of one of the classrooms, but instead of tables, chairs and a chalkboard, there was a large deep tub sunken into the middle of the room like a giant elegantly tiled swimming pool. Stream rose of the warm bubbly water. A couple of Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw boy watched them quietly as they entered the room and walked towards the shower cubicles at the far end of the room. The couple had decided, that since Draco had not leave his side during his recovery in the hospital wing, making it clear he cares for him and now they knew the likely cause of the pregnancy jinx, they saw no reason to continue to hide their relationship and the rumour had spread quickly. Eight tall rectangle rooms, were fixed to the stone wall enclosing a shower nozzle and four thin faucets that dispensed shampoo, conditioner and soap or body-wash when you placed your hand underneath them.

The pair ignored the whispering boys and in light of the company each chose their own cubicle and started to undress. Harry tried not to let the others see him stare as Draco, as he peeled his t-shirt off his chest, but he couldn't help but notice the fine lines and almost jelly-like appearance of his once taut stomach. Harry's bandaged arm made it difficult to undo the zipper on his jeans and noticing this Draco did not hesitate to help him, despite the sniggers from the other end of the room.

"Get a room!" one of the Hufflepuffs called out to them, causing the other boys to chuckle.

"Piss off, Andrews. At least I'm in a relationship" Draco sneered without thinking. The others whistled and jeered.

"Babe…"Harry hissed and the blonde looked at him, "Ignore them…" he warned.

"Yeah…_babe_" the Ravenclaw mimicked Harry in a childish tone. Draco looked like he wanted to retaliate but thought better off it, instead he stepped inside his cubicle and shut the door behind him. Harry watched the group of bathing boys as they waded towards him in the bubbly water, he fished his wand out of his pants pocket and let them drop to the floor before stepping out of them, just as Draco's pants flew over the cubicle door and landed in a disorderly pile with his shirt and robes. He heard the water in Draco's shower begin to hit the tiles with a splatter as the boys clambered out of the bath, water dripping from their naked bodies. Harry turned away, the last thing he needed was for them to suggest he was checking them out, but they said nothing and busied themselves with the pile of white fluffy towels, neatly folded on a table about the size of a family dining table. Assured for now that he did not need his wand to defend himself he pointed it at his arm.

"_Impervius_" He cast a charm to repel the water from his bandages while he showered. When he had done this he glanced over his shoulder at the other seniors, they seemed to have given up on taunting them, still slightly unconvinced he keep his wand with him and step into his own shower, closing the door and turning the latch to lock it. As he stepped closer to the faucet, which activated and he sighed happily as he stepped into the warm stream of water. He closed his eyes and let the water run down over his shoulders and down his back. It tickled as it dribbled over his buttocks and crashed onto his legs like a waterfall. You don't know what you're missing, until you haven't showered for eighteen days, he had counted.

Harry had just removed his glasses and was placing them with his wand an alcove above the four protruding faucets, be he heard the bathrooms other inhabitants discussing Quidditch as the dressed. He hung his head under the pelting water and relished the sensation of the streams of water, hitting the back of his ears and running passed his cheeks, before they wrapped around his face like warm mask. He pulled his head out of the water in time to hear the boys leaving the bathroom, the main doors swinging on their squeaky hinges. He held his uninjured hand out under the far right tap and allowed a small amount of white shampoo to coil in the palm of his hand. He rubbed the cream over his unclean hair and it foamed very quickly. It was hard to wash your hair in a hospital bed. He was just rinsing the suds under the warm water, when he heard a small click behind him; he grabbed his wand and spun around. Draco froze his hands held up in surrender. Harry squinted without his glasses on at the intruder but when he recognised his pale hair and skin, he relaxed and lowered his wand. It had been a while since Harry had seen his lover naked, he replaced his wand in the alcove and picked up his glasses he wanted to make the most of this blonde vision in front of him.

"You are beautiful" He told him upon inspection and his body agreed with his statement, he started become aroused.

"Not too shabby yourself Potter" He grinned as he skilfully locked the door behind his back. His smirk widened as he stepped into the water and interlocked his arms around the Gryffindor's waist. Harry wrapped in arms around his shoulders trapping his arms in place. They relaxed in each-other's arms, both become very pleased to be so close to each-other's naked bodies. "I thought you might need help, getting..._clean_" Draco said slyly as the water rained over their melded bodies.

"I'd like that" Harry hummed happily. Draco turned them both slowly, as if they were slow dancing to music, until Harry's back was facing the doorway. They at last released their embrace and the blonde turned so he could access the faucet containing body wash, but before he could turn back, Harry moved closer and pressed himself to his back. Draco responded positively to the embrace and he pushed his hips backwards into Harry's crotch trapping his penis, in between his tight buttocks.

"I see…you want me to make you dirty first?" Draco said in a breathy voice, clearly aroused too. Harry growled with desired and Draco took that as an agreement. His hand still full of soapy liquid he reach in between them and smeared it over his crotch, under his balls, before grabbing his harden member and coating it in suds.

Harry gasped with pleasure, not since Rosie's birth almost a month ago had Draco touched him with just need. He didn't want to wait any longer; this was going to be quick.

"Eager aren't we?" Draco chuckled but raised his hips backwards to allow him access and he braced hands on the wall in front of them. Harry used his good arm to move his member into position; Draco rocked his hips back and forward trying to ease him inside. The suds and poor lavage caused him to slip; the blonde yelped and took a step forward.

"I'm sorry" Harry stammered unsure what he had done.

"It's okay, it didn't hurt it just surprised me" he moved back, prepared to let Harry try again.

"What happen?" He asked still wary.

"It uh…entered, my new…" He coughed.

"Oh…my!" Harry laughed, "How'd it feel?" he asked curiously, returning to his close position next to his lover under the warm water.

"I dunno, it was quick, maybe you should try it again?" He said in a half joking tone.

"Really?" Harry said seriously. Draco responded by pushing his buttocks against him again. He argued no more and the blonde helped guide him into place. The sensation was incredible, not as tight but really soft at first, with bumps and curves, it was his first time and he liked it. The whole experience lasted about five minutes, but left them both shuddering with pleasure. Harry was relieved they were interrupted and as short lived as it was they were both glad they got a chance to try it out before Draco returned to normal.

_A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next Chapter is their graduation; suggestions? How is the graduation performed? Where? When? What do you want to see in the next few chapters? Thanks._


	16. Graduation

_A/N: This is the last chapter for part two. Hope you enjoy it. In answer to reviewer, JC Black, Ginny is avoiding much contact with Harry, because she does not want to get him in anymore trouble, I will deal with her more in part Three._ _WARNINGS Smut, Herm & Slash. I do not know Harry Potter etc. Blessed Be JK!_

Chapter Sixteen - June 29th 1999

Graduation

_The following day_

The sun shone high in the morning sky and a warm summer breeze, that blew through the entrance hall doors, ruffled the hooded robes of the four rows of waiting seniors. Graduation day had arrived and the group buzzed with excitement. The rest of the school and family members were waiting for them down by the great lake. Although separated by house, Harry and Draco exchanged excited glances because their daughter was in the crowd and they could not wait to see her after the ceremony.

"Uh hum" Rubeus Hagrid cleared his throat in an obvious manner and the murmurs and whispers of the group quieted to listen to him. "We will now, make our way… orderly-like." He continued with a wink in Harry's direction, he grinned back under his new wide brimmed pointed hat. Their attire reminded him of the robes and caps, muggles wore at graduation, but his friends assured him, it was muggles stole the tradition from wizards in the twelfth century. The group was a sea of black as they followed the games-master one last time, their house-coloured slashes gleamed like brightly coloured fish. Harry walked nervously with the other Gryffindor's winding through the old castle to the underground jetty, for most of the students they had not been here since the first day they arrive at Hogwarts. The students piled into the large wooden boats and set sail out onto the calm lake.

As the boat broke through the long vines that covered the entrance to the underground harbour, applause and cheering, reached their ears before they rounded the castle and saw the rest of the school, teachers and guests snaked around the edge of the lake. Harry spotted the Weasleys, as the only large group of people with fiery red hair, like touches attracting the eye. He nudged Ron and pointed towards his family. In the arms of Mrs Weasley was a lightly wrapped bundle, his daughter. Her dark hair stuck out among all the red-heads. The boats drifted towards the crowd of their own power and came to rest evenly spaced before them a few metres from shore. Headmistress McGonagall had been introducing them, her voice magically magnified.

"I now introduce to you, class of 1999…" she paused while the crowd roared with applause once again, "and now…valedictorian Miss Hermione Granger will address us." She turned to nod at their boat. Hermione stood gingerly in the boat and got her balance before beginning to speak and the crowd waited patiently.

"_Sonorus_" Hermione said clearly holding her wand to her throat, the next time she spoke was loud and clear. "Welcome, students, family and friends, teachers and fellow seniors. I address you today, proud to have received my education here at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, with those around me now" she paused and looked around at the other students bobbing gently on the water with her. "Firstly I would ask you to, look around you my fellow graduands at those people who you would call class-mates, house-mates, dorm-mates and friends, these are the people, who could be life-long companions and as we move onto the next phase of our lives, try not to forget these faces, for they helped to shape who we are today and understand better than anyone what we have been through to make it this far." She watched as everyone smiled at those around them, Harry even reached up and touched her hand and she smile kindly at him before she continued. "Our education here at Hogwarts was something to be completed but our lives are just beginning, because life is something to be experienced. I wish us all the best experiences and we must cherish those precious moments we fought so hard for." Her audience murmured and nodded in agreement.

"Here, Here" some fifth year Hufflepuffs shouted, Hermione smiled kindly in their direction.

"Secondly I would stress the importance of imagination. The founders of Hogwarts imagined a place where young witches and wizards could learn and grow, uniting students from all over Europe. Our parents imagine their children, blossoming into the fine adults we have become today. I ask you, what do you imagine your future will be like? Imagination isn't just for the writers or the painters it is for all of us. Each and every one of you has dreams for the future and I challenge all of us to remember not only the importance of our dreams, but of the imagination to fulfil our dreams." the crowd remain quiet as they reviewed this challenge.

"And thirdly, I speak to you about the benefit of failure. As your valedictorian, it is clear I have made few mistakes in academia, but I will not claim to be perfect. I, Hermione Granger, have made mistakes, as I am sure you all have too, but we learn from our misfortune, we grow strong in the face of adversity, because it is our failures and our triumphs that really show us who were are and what we can be." She took a deep breath and continued "As one of my favourite authors once said_ 'It is impossible to live without failing at something, unless you live so cautiously that you might as well not have lived at all in which case you have failed by default.'_ It is important to remember to fail once and a while." She smile widely and the crowd chuckled and a few people clapped. "And lastly, I would like to honour those who have gone before us. For if it weren't for the fine Headmasters of this school, the late Professors', Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape and current Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, we simply would not have gotten to this point. It is in a far more profound way than just an excellent education. Their sacrifices have given us, freedom from fear and pain, the freedom to learn and flourish, and finally the freedom to live the lives we have always dreamed. It is now up to us, as the next generation of young witches and wizards to continue to rebuild our society and to make it what we want it to be…" She paused for effect, "…unified, free and safe." She put all her emotion into those last three meaningful words. "Thank YOU!" she said loudly as the crowd began to cheer and clap, many were in tears. Hermione took her seat next to Ron and he hugged her with one arm around her shoulders, while others patted her back appreciatively.

"That was wonderful, Hermione" Harry whispered at her as the Headmistress stood before the crowd on the grassy shore once more.

"Thanks you Miss Granger for your inspiring speech." She waved to arm widely towards the seniors as the crowd finished clapping and quieted down. "And now the symbolic crossing of the lake, in the same boats that brought them here so many years ago, for now you are students, but when you disembark from the boats on the other side, you will be graduates. Good luck and farewell" she said loudly as the boats sprang into action, moving slowly as if they were in a parade. People all along the lake, waved and cheer and the students waved and cried out to them in return, until they could no longer see them.

They clambered out of the boats onto the jetty on the far side of the lake and made their way up the worn path and into, Hogsmeade train station. The long red, steam train was already waiting quietly at the platform. A huge stack of luggage was waiting for them and each graduate collected their trunks and pet-cages and boarded the train. Once the best compartments had been claimed and belongings stowed away safely the occupants made their way back out onto the platform to greet the other students and family members as they arrived in the carriages. Sadly this year, far more students could see their ghostly horse-power. Harry waited surround by his friends, Draco and a couple of his loyal Slytherin friends. Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass stood by his side as the group watched the carriages come to a halt and the doors burst open. People poured out and found their family members or found their places on the train.

"Mum!" Ron called out to his mother as she stepped out onto the platform, followed by her husband and three of her eldest sons. Harry squeezed the hand of the man next to him when he spotted their baby in her arms. He couldn't resist meeting the Weasleys half-way.

"Hello, my little Rosie…" he grinned looking into her pale pink, crocheted blanket.

"Here, here Daddy" Molly cooed as she handed Harry the bundle.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley" Draco gushed over Harry's shoulder as he looked down at his baby. She had grown in the past five weeks but she was still tiny, her skin was no longer pink and wrinkly but pale white like Draco's Nordic skin, her eyes were closed because she was resting peacefully, in Harrys arms.

"You're welcome dearies" Molly said kindly before leaving them to their family moment and showering kisses Ron and praising Hermione's speech. Everyone else seemed to be giving them space to reconnect with their daughter. Draco had moved around Harry so he could gently press his lips to her soft black hair, she wiggled in her sleep.

"Let me hold her?" Draco asked keenly and Harry transferred the infant into his arms. Now he was no longer blinded by his daughter beauty he turned to the group at large and greeted those Weasleys he had not spoken too yet. Percy nodded in his direction, but was deep in conversation with Hermione's father, her mother was speaking politely with Hermione, Ginny and Luna and so he stepped into the small group of Ron, his eldest brother Bill and his wife, Fleur. In her arms was an equally small pink bundle, the first Weasley grandchild, Victoire.

"Congratulations" Harry nodded pointedly at the baby girl. Fleur beamed and Harry was all but stunned, her Veela blood shone through. He shook his head to clear it as Bill thanked him and said the same for his daughter and his graduation.

"Thanks Bill" He grinned back at the older scared man. Charlie Weasley join them as the rest of the group were saying their goodbyes, the train was filling up and steam had started the bellow from the old engine.

"Good to see ya Harry, congrats on the bub." He said merrily and slapped him on the shoulder. Mr Weasley came forward and shook Harry's hand briefly.

"Harry, I want to take her with us on the train" Draco appeared by his side as he released Arthur's hand.

"Uh?" Harry thought, glancing at Mrs Weasley. She was their daughter after all. The families of the Hogwarts students would be returning home, in the manner in which they arrived. Harry and his friends could have simply apperrated home with the Weasleys, but it was important to them to join the others for their last trip on the Hogwarts Express.

"Here you go boys" Upon noticing Harry looking at her, she handed him a nappy bag and gave him a knowing smile.

"Thanks Molly" Harry grinned at her and Draco sighed contentedly next to him. "I'll see you later dearie."

The group said their final goodbyes and agreed to meet later that night for dinner. They boarded the train, infant in tow and waved to the families on the platform, through the windows.

Some time into the days ride home, Rosie was fed, changed and sleeping once more in Hermione's arms this time. Harry and Draco were sharing a compartment with her and Ron. Ginny would usually sit with them, but she had been avoiding them since the accident, she was in the next compartment along with Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood. Draco's friends had wish him goodbye but promised to visit him soon and joined some of the other Slytherins. The group in Harry's compartment had been chatting causally or simply sitting in amicable silence, He cleared his throat and looked meaningfully at Draco with a raised eyebrow, he gave a small nod and Harry turned to his friends, sitting across from him.

"Draco and I have been meaning to ask you guys something." He said and waited for them to acknowledge his statement. Hermione looked up from the infant in her arms and Ron nodded making eye contact, with both of them, his mood towards Draco was slowing improving.

"We have been talking about it since Rosie was born and we were wondering if you two would consider…" Draco started the sentence.

"Becoming her Godparents?" Harry finished the question. Hermione gasped and leaned forward, using one of her arms to cradle the baby in her lap and the other to touch Harry's knee.

"Of course, I'd love to" Hermione gushed with a look at Ron, that told him he should speak.

"Sure, mate" he beamed too.

"Wonderful" Draco said brightly. Rosie's suddenly blinked her grey eyes at her Godmother to be, the commotion had woken her, but the infant just stared at the people around her and yawned. She would always know love and companionship, Harry was sure of it.

End of part two

_A/N: What did you think of Hermione's speech? What do we want to see more of in part three? Please Review! _


End file.
